Broken
by Karolz
Summary: Eu não podia ver aquela tristeza em seu rosto. Não podia magoá-la daquela forma. Não de novo. Eu amava muito Alice e precisava provar a ela que eu sou capaz. Alice & Jasper! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Não preciso nem dizer que Crepúsculo(e a série) não pertencem nem um pouco a mim ._. . Só o Jasper pertence! haha**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper POV**

Eu via Alice caminhar de um lado para outro a minha frente. Estava mais inquieta do que o normal. Eu me sentia péssimo, pela primeira vez em toda minha existência eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Era o aniversário de Bella e eu simplesmente acabei por estragar tudo, graças a minha fraqueza. E eu sentia que Alice estava chateada, mas não podia mudar aquela atmosféra, não com ela. Alice não me olhava e aquilo me torturava. Talvez eu devesse fugir, deixá-la parcialmente sozinha, já que nossa família cuidaria dela. Poderia treinar longe daqui e quando estivesse forte o suficiente para aguentar essa vida, voltaria ao seu encontro. Mas e se ela não esperasse? E eu não podia faze-la esperar.

" Jasper, nós vamos embora. " Provavelmente ela tinha previsto o futuro. Mas era algo incerto, e eu ainda não tinha feito minha decisão final. E eu também pedira para ela tentar não ver meu futuro, seria muito, estranho. Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. Edward com certeza não iria mais querer arriscar a vida de Bella. Eu entendia parcialmente o que ele sentia, me sentia exatamente igual em relação a Alice, mas não a machucava fisicamente, e sim internamente. Ferindo seus sentimentos e decepcionando suas expectativas.

" Vem aqui. " Eu pedi o mais calmo que podia. Minha decisão estava tomada, eu iria treinar, me aperfeiçoar e quando estivesse totalmente seguro, voltaria. Querendo ela ou não. E provavelmente essa seria a última noite que passaria ao lado da _minha_ Alice. Queria demonstrar o máximo de carinho possível. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado sem dizer nada. Abracei-a pela cintura e dei o ombro pra ela encostar em mim. O cheiro dela era mais instigante do que de qualquer outro humano nesse planeta. Por mais fraco que o cheiro fosse, era o meu eterno preferido. Cherei seus cabelos e ela deu uma risada embaixo de mim. Sorri abobado.

" O que foi Jasper? Está mais carinhoso hoje. " Senti Alice estremecer em meus braços. Eu sabia que ela estava vendo o futuro, então tratei logo de mudar minha decisão. Mesmo que estivesse fingindo tomar outra decisão, eu não podia deixá-la saber. " Desculpe, acabei vendo seu futuro sem querer. Mas está incerto. " Ela me olhou, com _aqueles_ olhos, que eu esperei por anos até finalmente encontrá-los. " Não faça isso. " Agora eu que tinha estremecido. Era um pedido quase irrecusável. Eu pensava em todos os dias, todas as noites que eu teria que conviver com a falta que ela me faria. A dor da perda, a dor da saudade. Mal conseguia imaginar o quanto seria o nível de tristeza de Alice ao me ver deixando-a.

" Sinceramente Alice.Só quero grudar em você. " Ela riu novamente. Aquele riso, de criança, que eu amava. Iria sentir tanta falta daquilo, mas se eu continuasse a pensar naquelas coisas, eu iria voltar atrás. E não podia. Apertei-a mais forte contra os meus braços, e ela beijou os dois. Seus lábios frios. Senti vontade de beija-los e assim fiz. Ergui seu rosto com minhas mãos, assustando-a, e beijei.

Não forcei as coisas, apenas encostei meus lábios nos seus. Aquilo não era o suficiente, mas já tinha a assustado com meu ato. Eu e ela sempre fomos muito reservados e não queria acelerar as coisas. Senti um arrepio quando ela passou a língua sobre meus lábios, estava pedindo permissão. Cedi completamente e minha língua a explorou ferozmente. O beijo começou selvagem, mas foi ficando mais romântico com o tempo. Tinha muito _amor_ naquele ato. Apertei-a mais forte contra mim quando senti suas mãos bagunçando meus cabelos. Eu adorava aquilo. Aliás, existia algo que eu não gostava vindo de Alice?

Não precisavamos buscar fôlego, mas decidimos nos separar, apenas para nos olhar-mos. Meu coração martelava, doia, queria pular para fora. Mas logo chegaria sua hora, ele iria sair de mim no instante em que abandonasse Alice. Olhei para ela, encostada em mim, parecia tão frágil, inocente. Não parecia ser uma vampira. Tudo nela era delicado, o corpo, o rosto, suas expressões, seus gestos, seus movimentos. Tudo nela era perfeito. Infelizmente, a coisa não era assim comigo. Eu era fraco e para me tornar mais forte, apenas para poder mante-la ao meu lado e ter uma família, tinha que abdicar primeiro dela. Era tão complicado, me sentia um humano, fraco e rídiculo.

" Jasper, você me faz tão bem. " Ela disse aquilo com tanta felicidade, uma felicidade contida, não a que ela costumava expressar. As palavras, que deveriam ter me deixado feliz, me proporcionaram o oposto. Me senti sujo, um _escroto_. Deveria acabar logo com aquilo e não deixá-la sofrer, mas eu não conseguia. Tinha que admitir. Me sentia um derrotado. Desenhei uma trilha pelo seu braço, a pele gelada e extremamente mácia. Pude ver que ela sorria e decide congelar aquela imagem em minha mente. Era a imagem que teria dela quando a saudade apertasse. A imagem daquele sorriso sem preocupações.

**Alice POV**

Eu sentia que Jasper queria fugir pelo acontecimento de mais cedo, mas eu não podia deixá-lo ir e ficar aqui. Há muito já não sei como é ficar sozinha sem Jasper. Ele me apertou forte contra ele, aquilo era tão bom. E talvez eu estivesse prestes a perder. Beijei seu braço direito e depois o esquerdo. Senti seus dedos embaixo do meu queixo erguendo meu rosto. Tive que conter minha felicidade. Nossos lábios se encostaram, e todos os problemas foram embora em segundos. Pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo e fui aceita rapidamente. Se eu fosse humana, estaria corada. O beijo estava selvagem, e Jasper colava cada vez mais seu corpo no meu. Me sentia uma humana perdidamente apaixonada! Minhas mãos foram para seu coro cabeludo, brinquei o máximo que pude lá. Eu sabia que ele gostava, e eu amava aquilo!

Respirei fundo, mesmo não precisando, quando nos separamos. Ficamos nos olhando, aqueles olhos dourados. Precisava falar com Edward antes de deixar Jasper partir. Eu preciso saber o que ele pensa, o que ele realmente pretende com isso. Só não entendo o motivo de não me levar junto! Sou vampira e não humana, não atrapalharia e talvez ajudasse. Mas era tão triste vê-lo derrotado, que eu mesma ficava triste. Era uma dor que eu não podia imaginar, mas ele estava se esforçando! Com a entrada de Bella na família, aquilo se tornou um desafio a Jasper, e eu nunca colocaria-o contra a parede ou julgasse-o pelo fato de não conseguir controlar-se!

Sentia seu olhar sobre mim e sorri. Mesmo que o sorriso não fosse verdadeiro, ele não iria descobrir meus pensamentos. E agora era hora de dar apoio a ele, e não demonstrar tristeza. Só que estava díficil controlar minha vontade de falar tudo o que queria. O fato de que ele não precisava ir sozinho, que eu iria apoiá-lo até o fim, que não importa quantas vezes ele caísse, eu iria estender minha mão sempre! Mas, de fato, era melhor não falar isso para ele. Pelo menos não agora. Não era o momento.

" Jasper, você me faz tão bem. " Expressei um pouco de felicidade, mas algo calmo. Eu tinha colocado o máximo de sinceridade naquelas palavras e esperava que ele entendesse realmente, que ele me faz muito bem. Seus dedos passearam pelo meu braço fazendo desenhos que não pude identificar, mas fiquei mais feliz. Sorri enquanto me distraia com o caminho que seus dedos tomavam em meu braço, indo e vindo. Aquilo provavelmente faria cócegas em um humano. Eu ri.

" Alice, eu te amo. " Meu corpo inteiro congelou, Jasper quase nunca falava isso. Aliás, Jasper quase nunca expressava seus sentimentos por trás daquela expressão de dor. Desencostei de seu ombro e me virei de frente para ele. Dei de cara com seus olhos e baixei meu rosto, um pouco _tímida. _Eu queria pular, sair gritando para todo mundo que ele tinha dito que me amava, mas isso não era necessário. Me joguei em seus braços, tapando sua visão da televisão, e apertei-o praticamente sufocando. Jasper é um vampiro, não ligaria para o aperto.

" Eu também te amo Jasper, _muito muito muito e muito_! " Eu gritei a última parte, era muito díficil para mim conter minha felicidade. Eu estava em seu colo e senti-o rir contra meu pescoço. Seus braços estavam em volta da minha cintura e me apertavam. Relaxei um pouco e sentei em seu colo, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Senti suas mãos nas minha bochecha e olhei-o. Ele estava sorrindo. " Por favor, não me deixe. " Não devia ter dito isso.

**Jasper POV**

" Alice, eu te amo. " Eu senti que aquele momento, era a hora exata para dizer o que eu sentia. Nunca fazia isso e talvez Alice pensasse que eu não amasse ela, mas pelo contrário. Eu tinha por ela esse sentimento tão, humano, e sempre carregarei comigo onde quer que eu vá. Senti Alice hesitar em meus braços e não entendi porquê. Tinha falado algo de errado? Ela lentamente levantou do meu ombro e me olhou. Ela abaixou o rosto em um movimento brusco. Estaria ela envergonhada? Sorri. Alice era tão imprevísivel e era minha. Alice se jogou encima de mim e coloquei meus braços em volta de sua cintura.

" Eu também te amo Jasper, _muito muito muito e muito_! " Ela gritou as últimas palavras e aquilo me fez ir a Lua e voltar. Ela me amava, muito e muito! Sorri abobalhado e toquei-lhe o rosto. Adorava suas bochechas, mesmo não sendo muito _gordinhas_. Eu continuava a sorrir enquanto ela me olhava. O tempo podia parar ali e nunca mais soltar. " Por favor, não me deixe. "

Aquela frase me tirou do transe no qual eu estava. Ela _sabia_ que eu ia partir, ela preveu e não disse nada. O sorriso fora embora do meu rosto e pude ver o arrependimento nos olhos de Alice. Ela me pedira isso com tanta calma, com tanto _amor_. Eu não podia abandoná-la, eu realmente não queria isso, mas era preciso. Não iria aguentar ver Alice desapontada comigo novamente. Eu nada disse. Apenas depositei-a no sofá ao meu lado e me puz a correr. Não queria ter aquela conversa. Conhecia o poder que Alice tinha sobre mim e a qualquer hora ela poderia me fazer mudar de idéia.

Parei quando vi que Alice estava na minha frente, ela era mais rápida que eu. Alice estava completamente entristecida e eu causara tudo isso. Fechei os olhos e lentamente comecei a acalmá-la.

" Não Jasper, pare. " Parei no instante que ela pediu. Ela tinha entristecido mais ainda. Podia ver que ela queria chorar, mas não conseguia por ser uma vampira. Era disso que eu falava, não aguentaria ver Alice novamente assim, e por minha culpa! Caminhei a passos largos até estar frente a frente com a mulher dos meus sonhos. A que eu estava prestes a abandonar. " Se você quer mesmo, partir... " Ela disse aquilo com tanta dor, que meu coração esmagava cada vez mais dentro de mim. " Vamos aproveitar o tempo que ainda temos juntos. "

Concordei e puxei sua mão, enlaçando-a na minha. Alice voltou a sorrir, mas sentia que ela ainda estava magoada. Estava lentamente perdendo a mulher que eu amava, que tipo de pessoa fraca eu era? Corremos de volta para casa e sentamos no sofá de frente para a televisão, onde estávamos antes do ocorrido.

" Posso, sentar no seu colo? " Alice perguntou fazendo um biquinho que eu nunca tinha visto. E agradeci mentalmente por ela ter feito isto antes de mim partir. Ela ficou tão fofa fazendo aquilo. Puxei-a para meu colo sem nada dizer, senti-a se aconchegar em meus braços.

**Alice POV**

O sorriso de Jasper desaparaceu em questão de milésimos. Me senti péssima. Tinha estragado todo o nosso plano de ficarmos juntos pela _última _vez antes da partida. Tudo girava em minha cabeça, e sentia que Jasper estava pior do que eu. Ele levantou, me deixando no sofá e começou a correr. Não, eu não deixaria _terminar _assim. Eu era mais rápida que ele, então se corresse alcançaria ele logo. E assim fiz. Parei em sua frente e ele brecou meio sem jeito. Senti uma sensação de tranquilidade me invadir e sabia que era ele. Droga, não queria aquilo.

" Não Jasper, pare. " E a tristeza voltou como um meteóro em mim. Sentia algo dentro de mim, mas não sabia o que era. Precisava liberar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Vi Jasper perdido em seus pensamentos e não sabia qual seria meu próximo passo. Eu só não podia deixá-lo ir, não agora, não hoje. Jasper parou em minha frente e comecei a pensar no que dizer. Não podia falar qualquer coisa, eu queria ser carinhosa, eu queria deixá-lo feliz, de algum modo. " Se você quer mesmo, partir... " Eu travei. A palavra partir não fez bem nem para mim, muito menos para ele. Eu precisava continuar. " Vamos aproveitar o tempo que ainda temos juntos. " E era isso que eu realmente queria fazer, aproveitar enquanto ainda houvesse tempo.

Senti sua mão apertando a minha e sorri. Não era meu típico sorriso, era algo mais triste. De fato eu realmente estava triste, mas não queria que Jasper pensasse que a culpa era por ele não conseguir se controlar e sim porque eu não queria perdê-lo. Ele já fazia parte de mim, e se realmente fosse embora, iria levar metade de mim consigo. Corremos para casa e voltamos para onde estávamos antes de tudo acontecer. Queria ficar em seu colo, mas não sabia se ele iria querer depois disso tudo. Hesitei um pouco antes de perguntar.

" Posso, sentar no seu colo? " Usei minha arma secreta ainda não conhecida por Jasper. Aprendi com Bella a arte de fazer biquinho e manha. Lembrei dela por um instante, iria fazer tanta falta. Senti Jasper me puxar para ele e me aconcheguei em seus braços. Pensava no que poderiamos fazer, já que na televisão não tinha absolutamente nada de útil. Jasper provavelmente iria querer jogar xadrez, e eu não sou muito boa nisso. E eu não poderia ver seus movimentos também.

" Alice. " Levantei meu rosto para poder olhá-lo e lá estava ele, me olhando com aquela expressão de dor que eu adorava. " O que você quer fazer? " Ele disse pausadamente, para provavelmente ver minha expressão. Achei que ele iria pedir para jogar xadrez e não me perguntar o que eu queria fazer. Me sentia vitoriosa, e sorri.

**Jasper POV**

Me sentia feliz por te-la em meus braços novamente. Por um momento pensei que aquela noite tinha marcado nosso fim. Mas eu voltaria, com certeza voltaria, e nunca mais deixaria Alice. A tristeza e a decepção que ela tinha há pouco nos olhos, sumira lentamente sem nenhum esforço meu. Não tinhamos muito o que fazer, mas eu não me importava. Só pelo fato de já estar com ela, aquilo me fazia feliz e eu não precisava de mais nada. Queria saber o que ela pretendia fazer, e faria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse.

" Alice. " Ela me olhou curiosa e eu segurei minha vontade de beijá-la. " O que você quer fazer? " Ela me olhou sem entender. Aquela expressão de confusão caia perfeitamente nela. Talvez ela estivesse pensando em meu xadrez, mas eu queria fazer algo que ela gostasse. Queria deixá-la feliz ao extremo.

" Quero ver filme de _terror_. " Agora eu a olhava sem entender. Alice, mesmo sendo uma vampira, tinha pavor a alguns filmes. Tinham alguns que ela nem aguentava assistir até o final de tanto medo e pânico que ela entrava. Aquilo realmente era estranho. Mas eu não podia mentir, eu adorava ver filmes de terror com ela. Alice sempre se agarrava em mim e me usava para protege-lá. Era tão bom, ser seu _protetor_. Fiquei tão infeliz ao saber que amanhã já estaria longe para não poder protege-la.

Carlisle e Esme tinham uma coleção de muitos filmes, de todos os gêneros possíveis em casa. Alice foi para lá lentamente, com seu andar totalmente delicado. Fui atrás dela observando cada passo que ela dava, hipnotizado. Paramos dentro da sala. Todas as paredes estavam completamente lotadas de filme, e todos organizados pelo ano e pelo gênero. Alice foi direto nos de terror mais recentes e começou a vasculhar. Observei-a com dificuldade para pegar os filmes da última prateleira e ri. Abracei-a por trás.

" _Baixinha_. " Puxei o filme que ela estava se esforçando para pegar, e ouvi-a bufar. Tive que me conter para não rir alto, ela tinha ficado nervosa!

Voltamos para a sala e colocamos o filme que ela tinha escolhido, A Casa de Cera. Ela encostou, tímida e hesitante, em mim. Puxei-a mais forte contra mim e a aconcheguei em meus braços, queria que ela se sentisse mais protegida do que nunca. O filme começou e ela estava em silêncio, tentando ao máximo prestar atenção. O tempo passava e nada de cenas mais aterrorizantes, só uma engraçada que eu não pude deixar de rir. A menina do filme pagou um boquete_(que estranho o Jasper falando isso lol.) _e Alice tampou o rosto, com vergonha da cena.

**Alice POV**

Eu ainda pensava no baixinha que ele tinha dito. _Droga_, eu adorava o fato de ter essa estatura as vezes, era tão bonitinho. Só que na maioria das vezes eu odiava esse fato. Era motivo de zoação, e por mais carinhoso que Jasper tinha utilizado aquilo, eu fiquei irritada. Mas tudo bem, entendia que ele tinha usado aquela palavra no sentido mais carinhoso possível. E ele adorava o fato de mim ser mais baixa que ele, bem mais baixa. Olhei para a televisão e vi uma cena não muito legal. Se fosse humana, estaria vermelha igual um tomate. Coloquei minhas mãos nos meus olhos e ouvi Jasper rir.

" Pode destapar Alice, não mostrou nada. " E assim fiz, voltando ao filme. Já tinha passado um bom tempo deste e estava chegando a hora dos suspenses e tudo mais. Apertei o braço direito de Jasper e sem querer encravei minha unha nele. Ouvi-o gemer bem baixinho, eu ri e me desculpei. O garoto(?) malvadinho do filme estava perseguindo a loira azeda. Nem queria ver o que iria acontecer. Virei meu rosto para o braço, que me envolvia, de Jasper. Passei meu dedo pela extensão inteira, brincando de desenhar. Apenas prestava atenção nisso, tentava não olhar para a televisão. " Ha ha ha ha." Jasper riu com tanta vontade que eu não me segurei e olhei para a televisão.

" Ecaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " E me arrependi por completa. A loira azeda, que eu não tinha gostado nem um pouquinho, estava com alguma espécie de _lança_(?) atravessada em sua cabeça. Jasper ria sem parar, só que agora da loira e de mim. " Como você ri disso Jasper?! "

" Não sei, foi espontanêo. "

O filme passava e em oitenta porcento das cenas eu me escondia contra o peito de Jasper. Ele apenas brincava com meus cabelos ou as vezes tentava me acalmar e pedia para eu voltar ao filme. Decide voltar por inteira ao filme e comecei a prestar atenção. Mas novamente me arrependi. O garoto malvado estava cortando o dedo mínimo da menina principal com um tipo de alicate. Eu gritei assustando Jasper.

" Calma Alice, calma! " Ele ergueu meu rosto com sua mão e fiquei olhando ele até a cena terminar. Olhei seus olhos, seu nariz, sua boca, ah sua boca, era a parte dele que eu iria mais sentir falta. Me aproximei e beijei seu queixo, dei uma mordidinha e subi para o lábio. Estavamos sozinhos ali na sala, e eu realmente queria aproveitar um pouquinho. Coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e aprofundei o beijo. Suas mãos subiam pelas minhas costas e pararam nos meus cabelos, bagunçando-os. Nos separamos e beijei seu pescoço, enquanto ele mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha. Gemi baixinho, sentindo arrepios. " Eu te amo Alice " Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me arrepiando mais ainda. Abri meus olhos e vi que Jasper brilhava.

Tinha amanhecido, estava perto da hora da partida.

* * *

**Eu nem acredito que consegui escrever esse capítulo, estava tão anciosa para uma fic Alice e Jasper. Estou emocionada haha! Eu gostei muito desse capítulo, literalmente, adorei. Tem coisas que eu ainda vou dizer no próximo capítulo e tudo mais, portanto fiquem tranquilos! Espero que tenham gostado assim como eu gostei rs rs. E aguardo reviews claro!**

**Agradecimento especial ao danny que me aturou enquanto escrevia haha, e ainda fez o imenso favor de revisar e achar um erro muito feio de minha parte! huauhauha. não sei se ainda tem erros, mas, caso tenha i'm so sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Não preciso nem dizer que Crepúsculo(e a série) não pertencem nem um pouco a mim ._. . Só o Jasper pertence! haha**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper POV**

Ouvi Emmett e Rosalie descendo as escadas, não estariamos mais sozinhos. Ambos chegaram na sala e Emmett não afastou o sorriso ao ver eu abraçando Alice. Ele e sua mente tarada. Alice permanecia parada em minha frente, com um olhar triste, longe. Aquilo me doía mais do que um ataque de qualquer vampiro. Estava chegando a hora de deixá-la e a dúvida ainda tomava conta de mim. Logo Carlisle, Esme e Edward juntaram-se a nós. Edward estava mais triste do que nunca. Comparei minha expressão, que deveria estar igual ou pior do que a dele.

" _Edward." _Ele me fitou enquanto lia meus pensamentos. "_Alice está muito triste." _Eu odiava afirmar aquilo. Odiava mais ainda saber que o motivo era justamente eu. "_Não posso mais ficar ao lado dela enquanto correr o risco de machucar os humanos que ela gosta. Ela me disse que queria fazer faculdade, mas não iria sem mim. E como eu posso ir para uma faculdade, se a escola eu já não suporto mais? "_ Edward apenas concordava, por isso ele era meu meio-irmão preferido. Ele conseguia me entender perfeitamente. _" Quando você conversar com Alice, pode explicar isso tudo pra ela? Acho que você consegue melhor do que eu. " _Edward se aproximou lentamente e parou ao meu lado. A única que percebeu o movimento foi Alice, que ainda estava presa em meus braços.

Edward agora olhava Alice. Ela devia estar se comunicando com ele. Tirei meus braços da cintura de Alice e deixei-a livre para terminar a conversa com o irmão.

" Jasper. Eu ainda não terminei. " Edward estava mais frio do que nunca e eu podia entender perfeitamente aquilo. Sou o mais novo da família, mas lembro-me bem do quanto Edward sofria antes de conhecer Isabella. E agora ele sofria o triplo por ter que deixá-la. Alice, com seu passo delicado, distanciou-se de nós dois. Sorri de leve tentando confortá-la, que nada fez. " Você vai continuar nos Estados Unidos? "

Sentei na poltrona de frente para Edward. Nós dois estavamos controlando a raiva e a tristeza, mas em vão. Edward socava, com pouca força, a parede. Enquanto eu apertava o mais forte que podia a minha mão. Olhei Alice conversando com Rosalie. Já sabia o que elas estavam conversando, e Rosalie aparentava estar confortando a irmã. A imagem partia meu coração, retalhava-o, por mais retalhado que ele já estivesse.

" Pretendo visitar uma família de ex-amigos. Creio que ainda estejam aqui no país. Mas... " Era óbvio o que Edward queria. Não queria deixar Isabella totalmente sozinha, mas eu não poderia chegar muito perto dela. Não depois do ocorrido de ontem. O cheiro dela me tentava, provavelmente mais do que tentava Edward, e eu não aguentaria senti-lo tão perto novamente.

" Não precisa cuidar _diretamente_ dela Jazz. Só me fale, de vez em nunca, como ela está. " Tentaria ao máximo fazer aquilo com o máximo de cautela possível. Seria como um teste para mim. E eu precisava com urgência passar naquele teste. Não sei exatamente quanto tempo aguentarei sem Alice ao meu lado. Procurei por ela novamente, ainda estava com Rosalie. Mas agora estava em seus braços. Senti uma pontada de inveja, eu queria estar lá confortando ela. Droga Jasper, por que você é o único a não conseguir se controlar? Carlisle e Esme se aproximavam.

_" Eu faço isso por você Edward. Antes vou visitar meus conhecidos e treinar algumas coisas, quando estiver com um pouco mais de controle, eu tento. "_ Edward sequer se moveu. Eu espero, com todas as minhas forças, que eu consiga realmente ajudá-lo a proteger Isabella. E não a machucar.

" É isso ae moçada, está na hora de partir. " Emmett parecia animado com a mudança e nem sequer notava a tristeza em meus olhos, e nos de Alice. " Edward, brô, você consegue. " Emmett olhou para mim, lá vinha a besteira. " E você Jazz, vê se cuida direitinho da minha irmãzinha ou você já sabe. " E começou a sua luta, com o ar. Esme tratou de acalma-lo e veio falar comigo. Já tinha em mente tudo o que ela iria falar.

" Você tem certeza querido? Se você quiser pode vir comigo e com Carlisle, nós cuidamos de você. " Eu sorri. Esme carinhosa como sempre. Era um anjo. Não era uma má idéia seguir com os dois, mas eu ainda estaria próximo demais de Alice. E qualquer erro que eu cometesse, ela estaria perto o suficiente para saber. Então, não tinha como aceitar tal proposta. Me senti péssimo, pois além de Alice, eu iria sentir falta de todos ali. Das brincadeiras infantis do Emmett, dos comentários de Rosalie sobre a moda, do carinho de Esme, das brigas causadas por Carlisle no baseball, das músicas de Edward. E de tudo em Alice.

**Alice POV**

Todos estavam na sala e meu momento com Jasper tinha acabado. Eu sabia que ele estava conversando com Edward, e os detalhes sobre essa conversa eu iria descobrir mais tarde. Rosalie estava conversando comigo, tentando de algum modo me aconchegar, mas era tudo em vão. O vázio em mim crescia a cada segundo, e a expressão desolada de Jasper só fazia o imenso vázio crescer mais depressa.

" Alice, querida. Ele vai voltar! " Eu sabia que ele iria voltar, não era esse o real problema. O problema era quando. Quanto eu iria ter que esperar para tê-lo de volta comigo. Era aquilo que me massacrava internamente. O que eu faria sem Jasper ao meu lado? Sem ele eu não era praticamente nada. Sabia fazer tudo o que eu necessitava para minha sobrevivência. Sabia caçar, as vezes até conseguia mais presas do que ele, e sabia ligeiramente me defender. Mas e para passar o tempo? Quem estaria comigo? " Eu admiro a coragem e a força de vontade de Jasper. " Olhei intrigada para Rosalie, eu nunca tinha parado para pensar por este lado. Jasper estava abrindo mão de mim por uns tempos, para treinar e poder viver ao _meu_ jeito. Eu que queria fazer faculdades, viver junto com os humanos e estava toda triste e decepcionada pelo fato dele ir embora. Mas ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo por um único motivo, eu! Sorri abobalhada, como era meu costume e me joguei nos braços de Rosalie.

" Obrigada maninha! " Beijei-lhe o rosto e deixei Rosalie livre para Emmett. Corri para onde Jasper estava conversando com Esme. Sem me anunciar, pulei nas costas dele e envolvi meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, me segurando. Senti as mãos dele embaixo das minhas pernas, me dando sustentação. Esme se afastou e Jasper começou a me levar para fora da casa e longe de todos. Ouvi Emmett dar sua famosa gargalhada.

O sol já tinha sumido, escondido por de baixo da densa camada de nuvens. Vinha chuva e tempestade por aí. Eu e Jasper permaneciamos quietos, enquanto ele me carregava para algum lugar qualquer, apenas para ficarmos só eu e ele. Soltei uma mão e senti Jasper apertar mais ainda as mãos contra minha perna. Me apoiei melhor, ainda só com uma mão, equilibrando minha força, para deixar Jasper mais confortável. Com a outra mão livre, comecei a brincar com seus cabelos dourados. Eu amava enrola-los nos dedos. De repente Jasper parou, e eu nem notei que tinhamos subido uma montanha inteira. Jasper era rápido e muito cuidadoso.

Senti algo gelado cair em meu rosto e olhei para cima. Estava nevando, mas só aqui encima da montanha. Jasper sabia o quanto eu amava neve, mas só nevava uma ou duas vezes por mês aqui em Forks, o resto dos dias era apenas chuva. Senti outro floco de neve bater contra o meu rosto, mas esse tinha mais força. Encarei Jasper com reprovação.

" Como ousa?! " Ele riu e eu permaneci quieta. Não estava arquitetando minha vingança, como ele provavelmente estava imaginando, mas sim estava observando aquele sorriso. Outra bola de neve me acertou, levando meus pensamentos embora. Agachei e fiz uma enorme bola de neve e puz na mão. Ele me olhava sem piscar. Me preparei para jogar a bola de neve, assim como faço com o baseball. Jasper sumiu da minha visão e em questão de segundos estava segurando meu braço, impedindo que eu jogasse. " Ei, isso é trapaça! " Ele riu atrás de mim, enquanto desfazia a bola em minhas mãos.

" Bobinha como sempre. " Ele riu novamente, mas dessa vez só para me irritar. Usei um pouco mais de força do que o normal e livrei meus braços. Jasper era bem mais forte do que eu, mas não estava usando nem um pouco de força naquele ato. " Eu preciso deixar uma coisa bem clara pra você Alice. " Ele sentou ao meu lado e fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo para me sentar ao lado dele. Sentei, mas não ao lado dele. Jasper abriu as pernas e eu me sentei em sua frente, encostada nele. Era assim que eu gostava. Ele beijou meu pescoço e enlaçou minha cintura. Coloquei minhas mãos por cima das dele e apertei forte.

**Jasper POV**

Era tão divertido ver Alice irritada comigo. Seu rosto ainda tinha alguns vestígios de neve quando ela se preparava para me atacar. Sem denunciar nada, corri para trás de si e agarrei seus braços, impedindo o ataque. Alice parecia não ter entendido nada e bufou em meus braços. " Ei, isso é trapaça! " Eu ri, esfarelando a arma de ataque em suas mãos.

" Bobinha como sempre " Permaneci rindo, para irritá-la mais ainda. Senti Alice forçando o braço contra o meu, e larguei. Não queria usar da força contra ela. " Eu preciso deixar uma coisa bem clara pra você Alice. " Sentei no chão a convidando para me fazer companhia ao meu lado. Ela se sentou em minha frente, encostando em mim. Era melhor assim do que ela apenas ao meu lado, quase sem contato. Enlaçei meus braços em sua cintura e senti as mãos dela sobre as minhas, me apertando. Beijei seu pescoço com o maior carinho possível. Era agora, eu precisava falar tudo o que tinha para falar antes da despedida. " Alice, você realmente entende por que eu tenho que ir embora? " Ela me olhou assustada, acho que não esperava por essa.

" Eu acho que sim Jasper... "

" Alice. " Ela ia continuar, mas preferi interrompe-la e explicar eu mesmo. " Eu lembro de você ter me dito que queria fazer uma faculdade, e que não iria sem mim. " Ela concordou com a cabeça, ainda olhando para mim. Minha vontade era de beijá-la e não soltá-la nunca mais, mas me controlei. Infelizmente. " Eu não posso ir a uma faculdade Alice, não depois de ontem. Eu já não aguentava mais o colégio e estou aliviado agora por não ter mais de ir para lá. "

" Jasper. " Eu tentei faze-la nao falar, mas foi em vão. Alice retirou o dedo de cima de sua boca e continuou. Talvez fosse bom ouvir o que ela tinha para me falar. " No começo eu não entendia porque você tinha que ir sozinho, sem mim. Mas depois eu fui vendo tudo, e imaginando como seria díficil para ambos ver você falhar, principalmente para você. Creio também que sozinho você possa se esforçar mais. Me sinto egoísta pedindo para você ir a uma faculdade comigo. " Agora eu tapei sua boca com minha mão, para evitar que ela continuasse. Eu precisava explicar as coisas ali.

" Alice, eu vou com você para qualquer lugar que você queira. Seja fazer aula na Europa, no Afeganistão, em qualquer lugar Alice. Eu não me importo, portanto que eu esteja com você. A única coisa que eu lhe peço é um mero tempo, para eu poder me acostumar e não errar novamente. Assim poderemos ficar juntos, você entende? " Ela sorriu, encostada em meu ombro direito. Considerei aquilo como um sim e continuei. " Vou tentar ser o mais rápido possível, não sei quanto tempo aguentarei sem você. " E eu realmente não sabia o quanto eu era capaz de viver sem aquela que eu amava. Sem meu chão, sem meu porto seguro. Desenhei um coração com meus dedos em seu braço. Ela apenas riu. " E não importa se eu estiver aqui e você no Japão, eu vou te amar com todas as minhas forças. "

" Jas... " Não deixei Alice continuar. Ergui seu rosto e toquei-lhe os lábios com os meus. Os dela estavam mais frios do que o normal, devido a neve anterior. Aconcheguei a melhor em meu colo e explorava com as mãos suas costas. Alice jogou seu peso todo em mim e cai para trás, ficando com Alice por cima. Usei um pouco de força e me virei, trazendo Alice agora para baixo. Sorri vitorioso. Beijei e mordi sua orelha, fazendo uma trilha até sua boca. Beijei-a e voltei para o pescoço, alternando entre beijos e mordidas. Ouvi-a sussurrar meu nome contra meu pescoço. " Por favor Jazz, não me esqueça. " Eu parei com as carícias e a encarei com reprovação. Como assim esquecer Alice? Aquilo era totalmente improvável, não gostava nem de pensar naquilo.

" Nunca Alice. Nunca. " Ouvimos passos e nos recompomos. Logo descobrimos quem era. Esme e Carlisle. Olhei Alice e ela estava triste novamente, mas aquilo tudo era necessário.

**Alice POV**

Eu me sentia completamente privilegiada por ter Jasper comigo. Eu sabia que mesmo ele estando longe ele continuaria a me amar, e aquilo me deixava com uma sensação inexplicável. Sentir o corpo de Jasper encima do meu, contra mim, era uma das melhores sensações. Beijá-lo então, eu nem tinha palavras para tal ato. Senti seus lábios em meu pescoço e fechei os olhos com força, tentando ao máximo aproveitar aquele contato. Sussurrei seu nome contra sua pele enquanto ele continuava com as carícias " Por favor Jazz, não me esqueça. " Jasper parou com as carícias me fazendo entrar em pânico. Eu tinha conseguido estragar tudo novamente!

" Nunca Alice. Nunca. " Ouvi passos e infelizmente nos separamos, quase que sem nenhum contato. Logo apareceram Esme e Carlisle. Fiquei extremamente triste, provavelmente eles estavam vindo dizer que Emmett e Rosalie me aguardavam. Tinha combinado com os dois que iriamos no mesmo avião, mas eles parariam na Espanha e eu continuaria até a Rússia. Rosalie e Emmett só queriam curtir viagem e férias, eu queria estudar e fazer alguma coisa. A Rússia é um lugar frio, e tem algumas cidades com pouco sol. Era algo que eu preferia.

" Alice, Emmett e Rosalie estão impacientes. " Olhei Jasper, que apertou com muita força minha mão. Uma angústia crescia rapidamente dentro de mim e eu não sabia como faze-la ir embora. Abaixei meu olhar, fitando a leve camada de neve que parava no chão. Antes de me despedir de Jasper eu tinha que fazer uma auto-promessa. Não iria visitá-lo até ele estar pronto para viver comigo. Iria ser muito díficil manter aquela promessa, mas seria mais díficil ainda ir visitá-lo e não me sentir bem-vinda. " Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos, dez minutos Alice. Sem mais. " Eu concordei enquanto Carlisle e Esme sumiam.

" Alice. " Ele começou, mas com uma voz que não era dele. Ao menos eu nunca tinha visto. Continha tristeza e desolação algo que eu nunca desejava ter visto nele. " Você me espera? " Eu sorri para ele, de algum modo tentando confortar a situação, mesmo sendo impossível retirar nossa dor.

" Eu prometo pra você Jasper, eu vou estar te esperando. É só você vir ao meu encontro. " Mostrei meu celular a ele, indicando que a hora que ele precisasse, ou quisesse, eu estaria lá. Mesmo sabendo que ele quase nunca iria me ligar, manter-se afastado seria o melhor suficiente, com mais contato a saudade só ia machucar mais ainda. " Jasper... me dá alguma coisa sua? " Ele me olhou intrigado, sem entender muito bem o que eu quis dizer com isso. Abri o feixo da minha pulseira e depositei em suas mãos. " Uma pequena lembrança. " Jasper revirou o bolso de sua calça, e eu tentava controlar a ansiedade para ver o que eu carregaria dele comigo. Olhei espantada para a caixinha preta em suas mãos, _casamento, casamento_! Eu não conseguia me controlar e comecei a pular em sua direção feito louca. Ele riu escandalosamente.

" Alice, casa comigo? " Acabei com os meros centímetros que nos distanciavam e cai em seus braços. Jasper me levantou de leve e começou a girar comigo no ar. Sentia a leve brisa e os flocos de neve voltavam a cair em meu rosto. Eu já estava contando os dias, as horas, os minutos, os segundos para te-lo de volta ao meu lado, mesmo que ainda fosse uma longa espera. O tempo parou enquanto eu girava. Só importava eu e ele, ele e eu. " Então? " Calei ele com meus lábios, enlaçando meus braços em seu pescoço. Acho que isso vale mais do que um sim. Nos separamos e estudei cada parte do seu sorriso. Era tão lindo, pena que poucas vezes usado. " Eu volto para te buscar. "

Ele me beijou novamente, soltou minhas mãos e começou a correr. Observei-o até sumir do meu campo de visão. A parte mais díficil de minha existência iria começar.

* * *

**Olááá! Segundo capítulo está ai n.n! Eu gostei dele também, mas preferi o primeiro hihi! Espero que vocês gostem e continuem a clicar no botãozinho verde logo abaixo hihi! Obrigada pelas reviiews, valeu de coração! **

**Respondendo:**

_Vampirax1: _Eu AMEI, de coração, a sua review! Quase amei mais do que amo o casal Jazz e Alice! Brincadeirinha...bom, eu tentei e tento ao máximo seguir a característica dos dois personagens, mas é meio complicado já que no livro eles não são tanto explorados, como um casal eu quis dizer. Então eu tenho que usar da imaginação pra colocar aqui na fanfic uma imagem quase que real de ambos. E acho que estou conseguindo! Eu fiquei mega triste imaginando eles separados também, mas prometo que o reencontro vai ser lindo, de chorar! E também não pretendo deixá-los tanto tempo separados, seria muita crueldade! Enfim, obrigada pela sua review! Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom! Até o próximo!

_mary anne brandon: _Oie! Está aqui a continuação rs, espero que você goste. E quem não gosta de Jasper e Alice não é? São tão bonitinhos juntos! Aguardo outra review sua! Muito obrigada!

_Babu-chan n.n: _Oláá! Eu também AMO esse casal n.n, queria ser a Alice tsc tsc. Mas como não posso... hahaha! Bom, espero que você deixe outra review hihi! Obrigada de coração!

**É isso aí! Até o próximo capítulo hihi.**

**Repostei o capítulo corrigindo alguns errinhos que eu cometi e deixei passar, já estou terminando o próximo e em breve estou aqui denovo! hihi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken**

**Crepúsculo não me pertence (infelizmente).**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Emmett e Rosalie conversavam sem parar, mas eu não sabia dizer exatamente sobre o quê. Não tinha olhado para eles sequer uma vez após entrarmos no avião, apenas olhava duas coisas. O anel em minha mão, e a janela de vez em quando, enquanto imaginava coisas quase sem sentido. Lá fora o tempo estava fechado, e eu sabia que uma grande tempestade viria por aí, e que provavelmente eu ainda estaria no avião quando isso acontecesse. _Odiava_ pegar turbulência em vôos e teria que aguentar essa, sozinha. Consegui ouvir um pouco da conversa do casal ao meu lado, mas nada que me interessava. Falavam da Espanha e de seus futuros passeios. Mas a única coisa que me importava era o meu, indeciso e tenebroso, futuro.

Afundei minha cabeça na poltrona, como eu queria ser humana nessas horas. Seria tão fácil pedir um remédio para dormir e dois minutos depois, estar nos sonhos. Como os sonhos serão? Da minha época de humana, eu não me lembro de exatamente nada, muito menos dos sonhos que eu tinha quando dormia. Eu queria chorar, mas nem isso eu podia fazer. Senti Rosalie me tocar, e pela primeira vez na viagem, olhei para ela. Tinha preocupação estampada no seu rosto, provavelmente por minha culpa. Minha feição não deveria estar nem um pouco boa, pois até Emmett parecia estar preocupado.

" Maninha, não fica assim vai. Já conversamos sobre isso. " Queria ver se ela estaria falando assim se Emmett tivesse partido, sem previsão de volta. " Quer jogar alguma coisa para distração? Não quero te ver assim! " Lembrei das partidas de xadrez promovidas por Jasper. Droga, será que iria ser assim o resto dos tempos? Qualquer coisa iria me lembrar ele?

" Vamos Alice, você supera isso. " Nunca, na minha existência inteira, tinha visto Emmett tão sério quanto hoje. Fiquei um pouco mais feliz por ver a preocupação dos dois. Não tinha nada para fazer mesmo, era melhor jogar.

" Tudo bem. " Vi a expressão de Emmett voltar a ficar maliciosa, como de costume, e logo entendi. Iriamos jogar Poker, o predileto dele.

Ficamos algum tempo jogando Poker, mas várias vezes aconteceram algumas discussões. Ouvimos o aviso do comandante, de que estariamos prestes a pousar no aeroporto de Madri. Agora eu tinha que aguentar o resto da viagem sem companhia alguma.

" Alice, qualquer coisa você já sabe. Pode ligar pro que precisar! " Rosalie me beijou e Emmett apenas me comprimentou com a mão. Agora era eu e mais eu. Apenas isso. Olhei para a janela, vendo a chuva bater contra a pista. Não enchergava mais nada além disso por culpa da densa neblina. Abri minha bolsa e tirei algum dinheiro que tinha lá, comprando a opção de músicas que estava me tentando desde que entrei no avião. Coloquei o fone e deitei a poltrona, me aconchegando. Poderia fingir que estava dormindo, assim não seria encomodada.

E foi justamente o que aconteceu. Só me "_acordaram"_ quando estavamos prestes a pousar e apertei o cinto. Olhei para a janela e vi uma leve camada de neve. Neve, eu sorri. Adorava neve e aqui seria o lugar ideal para tê-la por perto a qualquer dia e qualquer hora, principalmente no inverno. Nunca tinha vindo a Moscou e estava ligeiramente anciosa para conhecer um pouco mais da cidade, principalmente o Teatro Bolshoi. Sorri com a idéia de conhecer algo tão importante quanto esse teatro. Soube, há algum tempo, que eles estavam abrindo vagas para novos(as) dançarinos(as) e fiquei interessada. E é por isso que estou aqui. Vou tentar, mesmo que sozinha. Joguei minhas malas na cama e peguei meu celular.

Olhei procurando algo vindo de Jasper, mas não tinha nada além de uma mensagem de boa sorte de Esme e Carlisle. Coloquei o celular na bolsa e sai do hotel, não tinha motivos para ficar trancada dentro daquele quarto. Apertei o cachecol mais forte contra meu pescoço, só para ficar mais bonito. Já que eu pouco sentia frio. Olhei o mapa, que tinha a disposição na entrada do hotel, e procurei algo útil para se fazer. Meu primeiro e, por enquanto único destino, era o Teatro Bolshoi. Marquei alguns locais no mapa, que muitos diziam ser locais divertidos e turísticos.

Mas nada me distraia, nada tirava _ele_ da minha mente. Tirei uma grossa camada de neve que estava presente em um banco, e sentei. Ninguém estava parado ali, todo mundo em completo movimento tentando em vão se esquentar. Só eu estava assim, quieta e sem movimentações. Só meu corpo estava naquela praça, minha mente e meu coração estavam do outro lado do mundo. Juntos de outra pessoa. O que será que ele estaria fazendo naquele exato momento? Aliás, eu nem sabia exatamente onde ele se encontrava e me controlava ao máximo para as imagens perdidas de seu futuro não virem em minha mente.

Ainda podia sentir os braços, não tão fortes, de Jasper me enlaçando. Ainda podia sentir sua presença ao meu lado, me dando forças. Eram boas aquelas sensações, de ainda tê-lo ao meu lado, mas a parte pior era breve. No fim das imaginações, sempre vinha a sensação real de abandono. De solidão. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, sentindo os flocos de neve caindo em meu rosto e cabelo. Olhei para o relógio e reparei que não tinha muito tempo. Levantei e me pus a praticamente correr.

Parei em frente ao teatro, o mais lindo que eu já tinha visitado. Era bizonhamente enorme e mais bizonho era a sua beleza. Olhei, curiosa, os desenhos representados em seu topo. Olhei também suas colinas, fascinadas. Aquilo tudo era maravilhoso, era um sonho. Pena que eu não tinha uma testemunha daquela beleza ao meu lado. Li e reli ainda sem acreditar que o Bolshoi estava aberto a novas bailarinas, mas eram apenas cinco. Cinco de milhões que aguardavam em frente ao Teatro. Só agora que eu os notara.

Peguei minha senha e dei um salto enorme de felicidade. Um salto que eu só dava quando estava ao lado dele. Droga. Balancei a cabeça, enquanto sentava no chão, tentando tirar aquele loiro dos meus pensamentos. Queria tanto que ele estivesse ali, para me dar apoio antes da batelada de testes que eu teria pela frente, ou só para simplesmente jogar xadrez comigo para passar o tempo. Olhei para as meninas ao meu lado e senti um pouco de inveja. Algumas choravam de ansiedade e de medo, outras apenas conversavam com as pessoas que as acompanhavam. Ficaria grata até mesmo se Esme tivesse me acompanhado, ou até mesmo Edward retrucando, pelo menos não estaria do jeito que eu estou. Sinto-me uma monstra na visão dos outros. E aquilo era realmente o que eu era, eles só não sabiam.

Logo me chamaram junto de aproximadamente mais quinze meninas. Eu era a única calma naquele grupo, e todas, sem exceçãoalguma, me olhavam com algo a mais. Não sei dizer se era raiva ou inveja. Apenas continuei meu caminho, sendo seguida por uma das prováveis assistentes dos professores e cheguei no palco dos testes sem problemas. Agradeci por ter feito aulas de russo, alemão e japonês. Serviram para alguma coisa de fato.

Fiquei parada alguns instantes observando o palco do teste. Provavelmente não era o palco usado para apresentações, já que tinham muitos espelhos ali. Olhei cada um e lembrei da sala em que vira em uma de minhas visões, quando James tentou matar Bella. Isabella, como ela estaria agora? Completamente arrasada pela partida de Edward e de nossa família, compreendia exatamente o que ela sentia, mas talvez fosse mais doloroso para ela.

Me coloquei na ponta dos pés e me concentrava em tudo o que a professora falava, primeiro em russo e depois em inglês. Copiava seus movimentos sem falhas, assim como um espelho. As vezes olhava, pelo espelho, minhas adversárias. Algumas tremiam demais enquanto tentavam em vão manter-se na ponta dos pés exercendo os movimentos. Outras mantinham a pose e copiavam perfeitamente os movimentos da moça em nossa frente. Só agora tinha reparado nela, era de uma beleza diferente. Se eu não tivesse total certeza de que ela era uma humana, principalmente pelo seu cheiro, apostaria que era uma vampira e das mais bonitas. Talvez mais que Rosalie.

A professora parou e começou a falar. Explicou que aquilo era apenas um aquecimento e que não fariamos mais nada no dia. Explicou também que na semana seguinte teriamos um teste eliminatório, tendo que representar uma coreografia que ela começava a mostrar. Eu teria uma semana inteira vazia, trancada em algum lugar para ensaiar e me sair perfeita na semana que vem. Pensei em como Jasper me ajudaria se estivesse comigo nessa próxima semana, mas deixei escapar esse pensamento. Eu não teria ele do meu lado, consequentemente não teria sua ajuda. Era eu com eu mesma, apenas isso.

Peguei minhas roupas e agasalhos e rumei Moscou a dentro, em direção ao meu hotel. Não tinha para onde ir, muito menos um lugar para me divertir. Cai na pior tristeza possível para seres iguais a mim, me sentia uma perdida sem rumo algum para tomar. Tinha vontade de morrer, mas eu ainda tinha algo a me apegar. A volta de Jasper. Joguei-me na cama do quarto e apenas esperei o tempo passar, as vezes olhava a janela e a neve caia, outras vezes arriscava ligar a televisão. Mas nada que tirasse meus pensamentos de outro lugar, de outra pessoa. Fiquei exatamente três horas buscando algo na televisão e eu sentia que tinha se passado uma eternidade. Desisti de ficar ali trancada e me arrumei para sair novamente. Agasalhos, mas apenas para fingimento. Não tinha frio algum ali, apenas um vazio.

Rumei para qualquer lugar, escolhia na sorte a próxima esquina a qual eu viraria. Dei de frente com algumas meninas que fizeram o primeiro teste comigo, e elas apenas me olharam de cima a baixo. Provavelmente pensando coisas ruins da minha pessoa. Nada fiz, apenas passei por elas como se nunca tivesse visto-as e voltei minha caminhada desconhecida. Queria realmente saber o que Jasper estava fazendo, se estava tendo sucesso em suas coisas. Se sentia minha falta. Mas ainda era o primeiro dia, e eu sentia como se anos já tivessem se passado e não suportaria mais uma hora de distância. Comecei a me sentir ruim, zonza. Era a sensação que eu tinha quando alguma visão estava prestes a aparecer. Tentava em vão lutar contra aquilo, mas estava difícil.

A imagem de Jasper formou-se em minha mente e em um instante eu estava no chão de um beco da cidade. Não via absolutamente nada da cidade, apenas via Jasper. Ele andava sem rumo, praticamente igual a mim. A visão pulou e Jasper estava mais feliz, ao lado de uma garota que eu não me lembrava. Talvez fosse Maria, mas o que ele estaria fazendo com ela? Minha visão começou a voltar ao normal e vi algumas pessoas me olhando, preocupadas, na rua.

" Estou bem, estou bem. Obrigada " Falei com meu russo forçado e me levantei da calçada lentamente conforme minha visão voltava por completa. Me sentia péssima por ter visto o futuro de Jasper e pior ainda por não saber com clareza quem era aquela perto dele. Desisti da caminhada e voltei para o meu hotel com um pouco de esforço. Sentei na cama arrumada e fitei o meu Ipod. Tinha sido presente de Emmett e eu quase nunca usava, já que nunca ficava totalmente sozinha. E era muita falta de educação ficar escutando com alguém por perto. E essa pessoa sempre era _ele_. Liguei o aparelho, não fazia nem idéia de quais as músicas que estavam lá. Apenas deixei rolar.

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri  
Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe  
Eu guardo sua foto, e eu sei que ela me ajuda bastante  
Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor**

Me afundei no travisseiro. A letra da música não me traziam lembranças boas, e percebi como a letra tinha a ver com a minha situação. E com a dele. Eu _realmente _queria poder envolver Jasper em meus braços e retirar toda a dor que ele provavelmente estava sentindo naquele momento. Mas eu teria que esperar. Olhei o anel em minha mão, era a única lembrança concreta dele que eu tinha em mãos, além das que eu tinha em minha mente. Que doíam, até demais.

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore**

**Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora  
Você se foi pra longe, e não me sente mais aqui**

Eu fitava a janela, totalmente inerte diante de meus pensamentos. A cada segundo minha imaginação flutuava para mais alto, coisas que eu nunca teria ousado pensar. Jasper sem pensar em mim? Jasper _sem mim_? Um tremor tomou conta do meu corpo e afastei os pensamentos. Não queria pensar naquelas coisas, muito menos imaginar ele com outra. _Maria_. O nome repetia sem pausa em minha cabeça, e aquilo me torturava mentalmente.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

**O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo  
Eu quero te abraçar bem forte, e mandar minha dor pra longe**

Desliguei com raiva o aparelho e taquei-o por cima da minha mochila. Não aguentava mais aquela tortura. Busquei pelo controle remoto e liguei a televisão. _Programação russa. _Bufei. A ideia não tinha sido muito boa já que eu não entendia quase nada. Decidi revirar a mochila e procurar por algo útil a se fazer. Encontrei uma foto de Bella, que tinha _pegado emprestado,_ no seu quarto. Suspirei alto. Sentiria muitas saudades daquela humana. E me doía só de pensar o quanto meu irmão estava sofrendo com saudades dela. Então decidi ligar para ele. Mas foi bem mais difícil do que o planejado. Lá estava eu e Jasper, na tela do celular. Era nossa única fotos juntos e eu mal conseguia olhá-la. Por mais que minha mente pedisse para dar cabo daquela foto, eu a mantive. Com um pouco de dor, mas mantive.

Disquei o número de Edward, mas ninguém atendeu. Eu devia ter previsto isso. Ele não me atenderia, não hoje. Talvez Carlisle ou Esme; não, não quero atrapalhar o tempo deles sozinhos. Emmett e Rosalie eu não queria nem pensar. Não precisa ser uma vampira que vê o futuro, mesmo que incerto, para saber as besteiras que provavelmente ambos estavam fazendo. Pelo menos estavam felizes, ao contrário de mim.

**MERDA!** Gritei mentalmente ao mesmo tempo que chutava a cadeira ao meu lado. Eu _tinha_ que parar de pensar naquelas coisas, não estava dando certo. Se eu queria mesmo passar por aquilo, teria que ser da melhor forma. Encarei a foto e desliguei o aparelho. Não seria útil por enquanto.

_# Uma semana depois #_

E lá estava eu novamente em frente ao espelho, executando os mesmos movimentos dos meus últimos dias. Era a única coisa que eu fazia. Teatro, hotel, treino. Essa era minha rotina, que em menos de um mês poderia estar acabada caso eu não passasse no teste. Eu não aguentaria ficar sem fazer nada, sem meus treinos. Sentei no chão da sala de espelhos, minha casa naquela última semana. Fiquei a me olhar, não sei por quanto tempo permaneci ali, imóvel. Mas foi tempo suficiente para um turbilhão de coisas se passarem pela minha mente. E tudo, tudo tinha a ver com ele. E quando não tinha, no fim sempre algo me fazia lembrar dele. Da sua feição, do carinho que ele tinha por mim.

Era melhor esquecer aquilo, pelo menos por enquanto. E também, o tempo não passaria rápido comigo em frente ao espelho. Busquei meu celular dentro da bolsa e ao encontrar, liguei-o, depois de uma longa semana. Uma semana sem previsões, sem contatos, sem Jasper. Fitei, desconfiada, a caixa de mensagens. Tinham três novas. Esme era a primeira da lista.

"_ Querida! Eu e Carlisle sentimos tanta sua falta! Como está? Por onde anda? Queriamos avisar que nós vamos visitá-la! Sexta! Esteja bem bonita, como sempre! Até! "_

Esme com seu jeito carinhoso de sempre. Eu entendia a entrega de Carlisle a ela, era impossível resistir ao seu encanto. Assim como Edward não resistia a Bella, e assim como eu não resistia a Jasper. Procurei pelo meu calendário. Hoje era quinta, a mensagem era de segunda-feira. E amanhã Carlisle e Esme estariam aqui. Enfim teria companhia! Sorri sem medo, há uma semana não fazia isso. Eu realmente me assemelhava a um monstro nesta semana.

"_ Desculpe pela demora Alice. Imagino que esteja na mesma situação que eu. Ele te ama, ok? Bom, precisando de alguém para conversar, já sabe. Se cuida, chata. " _

Eu nem precisava olhar o número do remetente, era Edward. É, nem sempre ele é tão grosseiro. Bom, então a última mensagem provavelmente era ou de Rosalie, ou de Emmett. Mas eu estava totalmente enganada, a mensagem era de outra pessoa. Era de Jasper.

* * *

**Oi gente! Esse capítulo foi difícil viu ... meio complicado fazer a visão só de um, no caso a Alice, já que eu fiquei acostumada a escrever no ponto dos dois. Agora o próximo capítulo será do ponto de vista do Jasper, e como ele eu tenho mais coisas a explorar, garanto que será melhor do que este da Alice rs! Mas espero que tenham gostado, eu estou completamente apaixonada por essa fic e não largo ela nem que me paguem! Espero que voces também estejam assim haha! Muitos beijos e muito obrigada pelas reviews, vou responde-lás por email, então confiram! Beijos !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken**

**Crepúsculo não me pertence!**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Eu ainda estava em Forks apesar da correria. Tinha corrido com tanta vontade, que mal olhara de medo nos olhos de Alice, deixando-a para trás com uma dor jamais sentida. Eu não tinha planos para agora, não tinha nada em mente. Eu só precisava superar aquilo e voltar para ela, _só_. Segui os movimentos de Isabella pela floresta, perdida. Mantive minhas narinas fora de uso, evitando sentir aquele cheiro. Fiquei longe o suficiente, garantindo que nada fosse acontecer a ela por minha culpa. Olhava Bella, mas não era ela que eu enchergava. Apenas a expressão de tristeza e sofrimento era a mesma, mas expressadas no rosto de Alice. Bella caiu e certifiquei que ela estava desacordada antes de me aproximar. Ouvi passos a quilometros de distância e tive a certeza de que ela seria encontrada. Minha missão com Edward estava comprida por enquanto. Ajoelhei ao seu lado, aproximando minha boca de seu ouvido.

" Ele vai voltar. " E eu tinha absoluta certeza de que ele faria isso, assim como eu, ele não aguentaria muito tempo. Parti o mais rápido possível, sem deixar rastros de minha mera visita à humana. Meu primeiro pensamento foi partir para Washington e assim fiz. Corri feito uma besta e em vinte minutos estava lá. Desejava encontrar Peter e Charlotte, saber como a vida de ambos estava, se tinham alcançado a tão cobiçada paz. Paz que agora eu almejava para mim e para Alice. O problema é que eu não tinha a mínima idéia de onde os dois estavam, mas não desistiria, era minha chance de aperfeiçoar minha técnica de rastreamento. Fechei meus olhos e lembrei o máximo que consegui do cheiro de Peter. Rapidamente comecei a farejar. Tinha começado com sorte. Eles estavam no país e tinham passado por aqui, há um certo tempo, já que o rastro não era dos mais nitidos.

Voltei a correr seguindo o fraco rastro, nada em volta de mim se materializava, apenas via borrões por toda a parte. Nada me importava mais, eu só queria terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível para ter Alice novamente comigo. Parei em frente a uma casa, afastada da última cidade que eu vira. Assemelhava-se com a minha ex-casa em Forks. Então era ali que eles viviam. Charlotte abriu a porta antes mesmo de eu anunciar minha presença. Ela era extremamente bonita, assim como todas de nossa espécie. Seu cabelo ruivo dava um charme especial a ela. Mas nada se comparava a Alice, ninguém tinha o poder de me hipnotizar assim como ela tinha. Charlotte não sorriu, nem demonstrou nenhuma emoção. Eu sentia que ela não estava gostando da minha visita surpresa. Logo Peter estava ao seu lado.

" Ora ora! Se não é meu antigo amigo Jasper! " Peter deixou Charlotte, irritada, para trás vindo me comprimentar. Acalmei a ruiva que me olhou assustada. Apenas sorri e apertei a mão de seu marido. " A que devo a honra de sua ilustre visita? "

Entramos na casa e comecei a explicar minha situação. Falei tudo sobre o problema que causara para Bella e Edward, Charlotte apenas ria, inconformada com o romance de alguém de nossa raça com uma humana. Peter apenas acentia, concentrado em minha trágica história. Contei todos os acontecimentos, expliquei a dolorosa decepção de Alice, para ambos os lados, com minha fraqueza. Peter parecia estar triste enquanto analisava minha dor ao tocar no nome de Alice. Charlotte se retirou, deixando o caminho livre para qualquer conversa entre eu e seu marido.

" Bom, para ter me procurado significa que você gosta muito dela. Estou disposto a lhe ajudar no que for possível. " Eu sorri, aliviado. Sabia que podia contar com Peter e em breve, eu esperava, poder retribui-lo a mesma altura.

" Obrigado Peter... mas, o que você e Charlotte andam fazendo por aqui? " Do lado de fora da casa o sol brilhava muito forte. Mesmo não sabendo minha localização exata, eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que aqui pouco chovia.

" Eu e Charlotte trabalhamos apenas a noite em um clube. " Aquilo explicava muita coisa. Peter e Charlotte provavelmente passavam o dia inteiro trancados dentro de casa, enquanto o sol brilhava com toda a força. " Nós mantemos uma instituição de caridade e nos dias chuvosos nós fazemos pequenas visitas. Foi boa sua visita Jasper, estavamos precisando de ajuda. " Ele abriu um sorriso, mostrando seus caninos. Então eu teria que ajudar com as crianças, mas e se eu cometesse algum erro fatal? " Fique tranquilo Jasper, não vamos deixar que nada aconteça. " Eu já tinha escutado aquela frase, mas dita por Alice. E não tinha dado certo. " Onde você pretende ficar? "

Eu não tinha pensado naquilo, nem em nada por sinal. Apenas tinha pego algumas coisas para minha falsa vida humana e para mim, já estava ótimo. Dinheiro não era o problema, qualquer hotel seria bom.

" Para ser sincero, não faço idéia de onde ficar. " Peter apenas me olhou e eu entendi. Agradeci e fui conduzido até meu novo quarto. Era pequeno e com uma cama, para desfarce como Peter dissera, mas eu estava super agradecido. Fiquei sozinho e aproveitei para guardar minhas coisas. Dez segundos depois eu já tinha terminado tudo e me peguei pensando _nela_. O que estaria fazendo? Era difícil imaginar, e doía, muito.

O dia virou mais rápido do que eu imaginava, e a chuva dava as caras. Então hoje seria o meu primeiro teste e eu estava ancioso demais, ou talvez fosse medo?

" É a primeira vez que chove no mês. Sortudo você, não? " Charlotte me fitava apoiada no batente da porta. " Espero que você não faça besteiras com minhas crianças. " Eu também esperava.

" Pode deixar, Jasper é gente fina! " Peter passou a mão em seu cabelo ruivo e em seguida a beijou. A inveja e a saudade brotaram em mim, me massacrando internamente. Até quando eu iria aguentar aquilo? Eu tentava não pensar nela, mas eu estava fracassando, já que passara a noite toda apenas com ela em pensamento. E era justamente por aquela baixinha que eu estava ali, talvez sacrificando a boa e pacífica vida que Charlotte e Peter levavam, mas eu iria ser forte. Por todos. Eu não queria, e tentaria ao máximo, não pensar em sangue humana, em seu cheiro otentador; na sensação de sede que nasceria em minha garganta no exato momento em que eu entrasse na _casa_ das crianças. Eu não podia cometer um erro sequer, era a vida de Peter e Charlotte que estava em jogo.

" É melhor você tirar essa cara de dor ou vai assustar as crianças. " E ela estava certa, mas Charlotte não fazia a mínima noção de como aquilo iria ser difícil para mim, e mesmo assim insistia em me dar um aperitivo da tortura próxima.

Segui o caminho todo em silêncio, enquanto me distraia com a paisagem do lado de fora. Via os humanos felizes com suas famílias, tudo parecia tão... simples. Lembro-me de como eu costumava ficar irritado quando Alice forçava a barra, dizendo que eu não iria ferir ninguém, mas agora eu sentia falta disso, de suas palavras de confiança. Ouvi gritos ao sair do carro e olhei para meu lado. Uma atmosfera repleta de felicidade me invadiu junto com os gritos dos pequenos seres a minha frente. E o cheiro...

" Tio Peter! " Um dos seres voou nos braços dele, e outros o cercaram juntamente de Charlotte. Era incrível o carinho que eles pareciam ter pelo casal de vampiros. " Temos um novo amigo crianças! Digam oi para o tio Jasper! "

" Oi tio Jasper! " Eu tentei recuar, mas foi impossível. O aglomerado de crianças, antes em Peter, me cercou. Tentei ao máximo não aspirar aquele cheiro tão doce. Minha mente insistia em criar planos de como matar todos ali sem causar pânico. Seriam _apenas,_ aproximadamente, quarenta e cinco morte, faria isso em... _sete segundos_?

" Deixem o tio Jasper e venham comigo. Ele é muito tímido! " Agradeci mentalmente pelo ato de Charlotte, ao menos ela tinha noção do perigo que eu representava perto daquelas crianças. Eu ainda n ão tinha total controle do meu monstro interior e desejava mortalmente controlá-lo o mais rápido possível. Peter apenas acenou, me convidando para entrar. Aspirei o máximo de ar puro do lado de fora, tentando afastar o cheiro anterior, e entrei. Havia uma gritaria tremenda ali dentro e pude reparar que o número de crianças triplicara, com todas ainda em volta de Peter e Charlotte.

" O que eu faço Peter? " Eu não iria aguentar permanecer parado. Meu monstro interno iria começar a trabalhar e, felizmente ou infelizmente, não tinha ninguém ali que fosse capaz de interromper minha chacina.

" Se encomoda de contar algumas histórias? É só fingir que está respirando, eles nem vão ligar. "

" E você e Charlotte? Vão ficar onde?! "

" Vamos estar por perto, fique tranquilo. " Eu não iria ficar tranquilo sozinho com todos aqueles humanos fracos e indefesos. Era só não respirar, só isso. Era estranho ficar sem respirar, mesmo que não fosse algo necessário, tinha virado costume. Só que nessa hora o necessário era ficar sem respirar. Lentamente roubei a atenção das crianças para os contos que eu lia para eles. Praticamente não piscavam, e alguns até babavam enquanto olhavam para mim prestando atenção em tudo o que eu dizia. Sem deixar escapar qualquer detalhe.

" Tio Jasper, você não respira? " Parei a história imediatamente e arregalei os olhos. Droga, meu plano não tinha dado certo. Eu ri, tentando copiar a risada escandalosa de Emmett, era necessário fingir que aquilo tinha parecido uma piada.

" Mas é claro que eu respiro! Olhe só! " E puxei o máximo de ar possível, fazendo uma careta que fez as crianças rirem. Mas se elas soubessem o real motivo daquela careta, já estariam correndo e gritando há tempos. Minha garganta começou a mostrar os sintomas da minha sede, meu veneno querendo sair. Aquelas faces tão frágeis viravam presas em minha mente. Minhas mãos fechavam com força no apoio de braço da cadeira, eu precisava manter o controle.

" Você está igualzinho aos personagens malvados dos livros tio! " Se eles soubessem que eu realmente era o personagem malvado, só que da vida real... Peter apareceu, olhando-me com reprovação. O mesmo olhar que minha família fazia quando eu queria matar alguém da escola. Eu me sentia um _merda_, um _merda_ completo.

" Ele está apenas imitando um personagem crianças! Achei que fossem advinhar! " Levantei da cadeira dando lugar a Peter. As crianças nada fizeram, apenas olhavam assustadas para mim tentando identificar qual personagem eu estava imitando. Me dirigi ao carro, já tinha causado problemas demais. Logo o casal de vampiros estava dentro do veículo comigo, sem nada dizer. Provavelmente decepcionados com as minhas atitudes. Decepcionados assim como Alice tinha ficado. Eu iria aguardar anciosamente o próximo dia de chuva, para me comportar melhor do que desta vez.

" Vai querer ir ao clube Jasper? " Peter me arrancou dos meus pensamentos, enquanto dirigia de volta para casa, Charlotte permanecia quieta, encomodada com meus atos e principalmente com a minha presença. Eu não iria ao clube, lá seria três vezes pior do que as pobres crianças.

" Obrigado, mas prefiro ficar em casa. "

" Pensando em Alice, ham! " E eu não precisava omitir, eu iria pensar nela o tempo todo. E pensaria em um presente para ela. Alice adora presentes e eu adorava dar-los a ela. O problema é que Alice já tinha uma vasta coleção de presentes e eu não tinha idéia do que dar. Talvez pedisse ajuda para Charlotte, caso ela estivesse disposta a me ajudar.

" Sabe Jasper. " Começou ela, ao meu lado, enquanto se arrumava para o trabalho. " No clube, vários vampiros vão para lá. Quem sabe você não acha um consolo? " Ela ria escandalosamente. Me arrependi mortalmente por te-la deixado viva há um tempo atrás. Me segurei por respeito a Peter e rumei para o quarto. Eu nunca trairia aquela que revolucionou minha vista. Eu queria ver a reação de Alice com a última fala de Charlotte. Nunca vira Alice brigar nos tapas com alguém, só comigo, infelizmente.

Decidi deixar esse assunto de lado, queria falar com Rosalie ou para Esme, elas sim me ajudariam a encontrar um presente digno de Alice Cullen. Rosalie não atendia, provavelmente estaria com Emmett, namorando. E a inveja subiu novamente.

" Jasper, querido! Como está? " Como era bom ouvir a voz da minha quase-mãe, era extremamente reconfortante e de muita ajuda.

" Estou bem na medida do possível, e você? Preciso de uma certa ajuda. "

" Deixe me advinhar... presente para Alice, estou certa? " Como dizem, mãe é mãe. Esme me lembrou de tudo que Alice tinha admirado nos arredores de Forks que ela não teve tempo suficiente para adquirir. Praticamente tudo era roupa e não era bem isso que eu queria. O que eu queria me veio logo em mente, mas infelizmente eu não poderia entregá-lo. Desliguei o telefone e peguei o celular, observando minha foto junto de Alice. Como eu sentia falta de tudo nela...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

E os dias foram passando, a dor aumentando cada vez mais. Eu queria, eu precisava falar com ela. Mas e se ela estivesse relativamente bem e ouvindo minha voz tudo piorasse? Não queria fazê-la sofrer mais do que deveria estar sofrendo. O problema é que eu não sou um bom cumpridor de promessas, e resolvi deixar uma mensagem em seu celular. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer... assim ela não ouvia minha voz, não perturbaria tanto ela.

Nesse meio tempo, de uma semana, não tinha mais chovido e meu progresso fora mínimo. Apenas tinha ido ao um shopping lotado e dez minutos depois eu já estava fora correndo de volta para a casa de Peter e Charlotte, antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira. Era insuportável aquele cheiro entrando, me provocando, chamando meu demônio interior e ao mesmo tempo ver Alice... Alice desiludida, decepcionada com tais atitudes. Charlotte e Peter perceberam meu estado quando eu cheguei do shopping e nada falaram. Charlotte parecia estar satisfeita, rindo internamente pela minha fraqueza. Peter estava apreensivo como sempre, mas ele nada podia fazer. Era noite e eu iria ficar sozinho, mais uma vez.

" Jasper... venha conosco hoje. Terão poucos humanos, eu garanto. E o cheiro da bebida vai estar mais forte do que qualquer coisa. " Eu precisava ir, não aguentaria mais uma noite sozinho pensando nela. Aquilo estava se tornando mais difícil do que eu esperava. Era toda hora, todo tempo. Alice vinha em minha mente e apagava tudo, só restava ela e um vácuo. Aceitei a proposta de Peter e fui do jeito que eu estava.

A música alta e as conversas dominavam o bar, e como Peter dissera, o cheiro de bebida era mais forte do que qualquer coisa. O bar devia ser bem frequentado, principalmente pelas beldades que ali tinha. Quarenta por centro das pessoas que estavam lá eram vampiros com a beleza jamais alcançada pelos mortais. Muitos ali emanavam cheiro de sangue fresco, então percebi que não eram todos que viviam no estilo... vegetariano da coisa.

Reconheci alguns, a maioria da época de massacres e guerras no México. Não comprimentei ninguém, apenas caminhei em direção ao balcão e sentei, planejando ficar ali a noite toda, vendo o movimento de todos e ouvindo as músicas e suas batidas. Peter e Charlotte conheciam todos presentes e até tentaram me apresentar algumas pessoas, mas não deu certo. Acho que eu acabei assustando, minha expressão não era das boas. Eu estava com sede.

" Está sozinho? " Alguém sentou do meu lado, mas não fiz questão de olhar quem era. Não tinha motivo para isso, eu vim para ficar quieto. O problema é que quem sentara ao meu lado, de humano não tinha nada. Eu só não reconhecia o cheiro, mas sabia que era de alguém conhecido. " Impressão minha ou você está mais grosso do que antigamente? "

Agora eu sabia quem era, e não era alguém que eu esperasse ou desejasse ver. Maria era a última pessoa que eu queria encontrar, podia ser qualquer um, menos ela. Olhei para Charlotte, que estava na direção contrária de Maria, e a vi sorrindo. Dela vinha um sentimento de felicidade, de dever comprido. Então, ela sabia que Maria estaria aqui. A única coisa que me entrigava na história, era o que a ruiva iria ganhar fazendo essas coisas. Talvez ela só quisesse me provocar, e não estava conseguindo.

Permaneci quieto, sabendo que a raiva crescia em Maria. Não iria usar meus poderes nela, eu queria que ela percebesse que deveria ir embora, e logo. Mas ela não fazia. Ficou ali parada, esperando eu falar alguma coisa, ou apenas olhá-la.

" Maria. " Eu disse por fim. Pude ver seu sorriso pelo canto dos meus olhos, ela também parecia satisfeita. Se ajeitou na cadeira, e eu pude reparar em seu longo cabelo moreno, que há séculos atrás eu ficara encantado. Agora sentia uma espécie de... nojo. Não me fazia bem olhar Maria, lembranças dolorosas vinham na minha cabeça. E era nessa parte que eu era completamente grato a Alice, ela mudara minha vida por completo. Aquilo eram só lembranças, más lembranças.

" Está mais bonito sabia? " Ela soltou uma gargalhada irônica. Apoiei as mãos no balcão e levantei, tentando ir embora. Maria me impediu, parando em minha frente. Abaixei o olhar, era ruim demais lembrar de tudo o que eu tinha passado com ela, as mordidas pelo meu corpo voltavam a arder e coçar quanto mais ela se aproximava de mim. " O que aconteceu com você Jasper? " Senti Maria me olhar de cima a baixo e voltei a sentar no banco. Não daria certo fugir dela.

" O que você quer dizer com isso? " Eu não queria conversar, mas se eu não falasse, ela iria ficar insistindo e piorando a situação. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era responder e tentar acabar o mais rápido possível com o assunto. Não tinha nem passado perto de uma boa idéia vir para cá. Estava completamente arrependido e com Maria do meu lado.

" Jasper, vamos ser sincero. Você era descolado, maravilhoso quando eu te conheci. Agora olhe só! Você parece um careta amarrado pelo resto da sua vida à uma sei lá quem. " Não adiantaria falar nada para Maria, ela iria continuar falando coisas ruins de Alice até o fim da sua vida, se é que teria fim. Mas não me agradava aquelas coisas, só que ali nós não podíamos brigar, além de que estragaria muita coisa entre Peter e Charlotte. Maria me olhou de cima a baixo. " Pensando bem, ela é uma garotinha de sorte. "

" Poupe-me Maria. " Arregalou os olhos, como se aquelas palavras ditas por mim fossem algum absurdo. De absurdo não tinha nada, mas Maria insistia em achar que deveria ser bem recebida por mim. Levantei do balcão, totalmente sem vontade de permanecer naquele lugar. Não queria estragar ou atrapalhar mais ainda a vida de Peter e Charlotte, eu iria caçar, era o que eu faria de melhor. Ouvi Maria rosnar atrás de mim." Não rosne, aqueles homens que estão de olho em você vão achar estranho, ou quem sabe sensual até demais? " Por fim, gargalhei do olhar que Maria lançou para os homens que a olhavam sem pudor. Aquela era a Maria que eu conhecia, e que infelizmente tornara a encontrar.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tudo parecia diferente naquele dia, a conversa com Maria no dia anterior revirara minha mente e trouxera dores interradas a tona. A casa de Peter, Charlotte rindo da minha desgraça, tudo simplesmente parecia fazer parte de um sonho, ou talvez pesadelo, mal acabado, indefinido. As imagens giravam, a saudade batia. Eu já não sabia mais como suportar tudo aquilo. A vida a lá Cullen tinha se tornado um vício para mim, sempre tinha alguém para compartilhar o tédio, sempre tinha Alice.

Levantei da cama ouvindo as risadas de Peter e Charlotte no imenso quintal da casa. Aquilo era quase que uma tortura para os meus ouvidos, mas ao mesmo tempo eu ouvia a chuva batendo contra a janela do quarto. Aquilo de alguma forma me animava, já que eu teria algo para fazer a tarde. Mesmo que fosse algo arriscado. Troquei de roupa e desci, o mais devagar possível, esperando que o momento romântico do casal já tivesse terminado. Felizmente tive sorte e ambos já estavam preparados para sair, apenas aguardando a minha presença.

" Vejo que o garotinho está mais animado para cuidar das crianças hoje. Temos um caso especial sabia? " Ignorei as falas irônicas da ruiva, minha cabeça já estava ocupada demais para me preocupar com ironias. Peter apenas bufou como quem disesse "ela não se cansa nunca?", e eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela jamais se cansaria.

Chegamos logo na casa, e as crianças já voaram no casal. Algumas vieram me comprimentar, menos tímidas do que na primeira vez. Era bom sentir a alegria delas todas, mesmo doentes ou sem suas famílias, elas viviam felizes, esbanjando felicidade à todos que quisessem compartilhar esse sentimento tão humano. Charlotte me contou do caso especial, um menininho de sete anos que perdera os pais, que morreram misteriosamente, e que ficara sem nada, sem casa, sem escola. E acabou caindo aqui, nas mãos do destino. Fiquei curioso e rumei para o quarto onde ele estava, o garoto queria ficar sozinho, fora da roda de crianças. Aquilo sim era estranho.

A porta estava aberta e entrei, me anunciando logo depois. O garoto me olhou de cima a baixo, demonstrando medo de todas as formas possíveis. Puxou o cobertor até o pescoço e se enroscou feito uma bola de neve, tentando se proteger de alguma coisa que eu gostaria de descobrir. Talvez fosse algum trauma, ou apenas um medo qualquer.

" Não vou te machucar, prometo. " Os olhos azuis dele me olharam, ainda com medo. Pareciam não querer ceder, mas aos poucos o menino largou a coberta, ainda agarrando a si próprio. " Posso me sentar? " Ele me estudou novamente por alguns segudos, e no fim cedeu por completo dando espaço para me sentar ao seu lado da cama. Eu lembrava das palavras de Maria, me dizendo o quanto eu era convincente. Nesse momento fazia total sentido sobre mim.

" Eu queria saber... " Finalmente o menino falou, mesmo que travado. O medo ainda estava instalado sobre si, mas um tipo de raiva também surgia aos poucos. Eu não entendia muito bem as misturas dos seus sentimentos, mas aquele garoto me intrigava. Algo nele me dizia que ele era especial, que talvez ele soubesse mais do que deveria. " Por que, por que vocês mataram meus pais?! " As últimas palavras vieram em gritos histéricos, me deixando totalmente pasmo.

* * *

**Olá pessooooas! Demorei mais desta vez né? É que várias coisas aconteceram o.O. Tipo, eu perdi o capítulo XD! Deixei no notebook e meu irmão formatou ele ó_ó, ai foi pro brejo haha. Mudei de escola, imagina só o susto/felicidade que eu tomo quando eu vejo um menino IDENTICO ao Jasper? MENINAS MORRAM DE INVEJA! Pena que ele raspou o cabelo, mas cabelo cresce, então tá ótimo! Observar ele no intervalo é tão, engraçado? HAHAHA! Sem comentários ahioehioaehioaehioea. Eu gostei desse capítulo O.o, e gostei dos comentários! Obrigaaaaaaaaaaaaada!**

**Enfim n.n, como teve muitos comentários de gente não logada oo', eu vou responder aqui mesmo em vez de email.! **

_Babu-chan: _haha, o que tá escrito na mensagem você provavelmente só saberá no capítulo que vem o.o, mas relaxe hihi! saberas logo xD! obrigada pelas reviews, é de grande importância! Beijoss

_lah: _adorou mesmo?! haha, que boom! Fico muito feliz, espero que eu agrade o resto da fic hehe. obrigada pela review!

_grazzy: _uma das melhores fics? uau! brigada, fiquei feliz agora heuaheeha! beijos entre eles só quando eles se veeereem né, mas pode deixar que vai ser um beijaço hihi! eu tbm gosto de homem, relaxa hahaha. ainda mais o Jazz né, quem nao gosta hihi! brigada pela revieww! beeijos

_Loveblack Cullen_: tem que dar um suspensezinho né, uma curiosidade no fim do capítulo, se não não tem graça! hihi! a mensagem é só no próximo capítulo rs. desculpe! obrigada pela review. beeijos

_'a cullen._: huum, pode deixar que eu vou continuar escrevendo, com total certeza hehe! Só não garanto que vá ter uns quinze capítulos, mas espero chegar no décimo! obrigada pela reviewwww! beeijos XD!

**É isso aí, valeu povinho! Amo voces, e amo o Jazz tbm hahaha! xD. Até mais!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Uma dica. Ouçam esse capítulo escutando a música Everything, do Lifehouse. (.com/watch?v=fjDojEOiMcE) só coloque o www e youtube, o esqueminha básico!_

**

* * *

**

Quinto Capítulo – Alice Pov

Minhas pernas fraquejaram e lá estava eu, sentada sob meus pés, observando o aparelho na minha mão. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele realmente tinha me mandado uma mensagem. Aquilo parecia uma grande mentira para mim e após um tempo de hesitação, eu cliquei em "abrir".

_Alice. Eu sei que não deveria estar mandando essa mensagem, mas você me conhece melhor do que ninguém. E é por isso que eu não consigo ficar muito tempo sem você. Eu enviei um presente pra você, mas não sei que dia você lerá essa mensagem, não sei nem se lerá... Enfim, se você já o recebeu, creio que esteja confusa. Na verdade ele não tem muito significado, eu só queria que de certo modo você não ficasse tão sozinha, como eu estou nesses últimos dias. Se ainda não o abriu, bom, espero que não fique com medo._

E a mensagem terminou exatamente assim, sem sequer um beijo. Eu começava a não entender Jasper, se ele estava se sentindo tão sozinho quanto eu estava, por que não desistir disso tudo? Por outro lado eu ainda conseguia entende-lo, Jazz praticamente acabou com a felicidade de Bella, e fez Edward ver a difícil realidade que seria seu romance com ela. Eu sabia que em um futuro próximo tudo se acertaria, mas a culpa dele era muito maior do que qualquer previsão. E mesmo não tendo seus poderes de ver os sentimentos, eu tinha certeza de quão intenso era a culpa que ele carregava consigo. Escutei o telefone do quarto tocar e depositei o celular na pequena mesa ao lado da cama, para atender o aparelho. O homem do outro lado da linha dizia, com um inglês difícil de entender, que algo tinha chego para mim.

Me enrolei no meu casaco e desci até a recepção, pegando a enorme caixa. A mensagem de Jazz tinha três dias e lá estava o presente que ele tinha dito. Fechei a porta do meu quarto e logo depois depositei a caixa em cima da cama. Fitei-a por todos os lados, sentia um cheiro estranho, mas não tinha a menor idéia do que era aquilo.

Optei por abrir e qual foi o meu susto ao ver um gato, enorme e gordo saindo dali de dentro. Berrei com a surpresa e o animal pareceu se assustar comigo, coitadinho. Ele não era tão enorme assim, mas era bem gordinho. Todo branco, com os olhos de um extremo azul-piscina. Fiquei encantada e me peguei observando o gato por um bom tempo. Era incrível como Jazz era maravilhoso! Ele se lembrava de cada detalhe da nossa vida, inclusive dos nossos primeiros dias juntos, o dia que confessei a ele que gostaria muito de ter algum animal, mesmo se fosse um cachorro.

Sem receio, peguei o gato no colo e comecei a passar a mão em seu pêlo, era tão macio. Encarei-o, mas nenhum nome passou pela minha mente. Deixei que em um momento de mais criatividade criasse o seu nome. Olhei dentro da caixa, que continha um papel falando tudo o que eu deveria saber sobre o gato. Ele tinha apenas um ano, mas já tinha todo aquele tamanho!

Podia comer comida humana, com moderação. Davam-se conselhos sobre suas rações e suas preferências. E no final tinha um bilhete de Jasper. Sorri e comecei a ler.

_Espero que você tenha gostado, minha pequena. Apenas cuide dele enquanto estou longe. Quero-o bem gordinho. _

Definitivamente, caso eu ficasse dois meses sem alimentar esse animal, ele ainda manteria a sua forma Garfield de ser. Animei-me com o novo morador inesperado e decidi por sair para comprar suas coisas. Coloquei meu sobretudo, enrolei meu cachecol no pescoço e apertei a minha bota. O frio lá fora estava de matar, e eu precisava fingir que estava com frio.

Comprei quatro pacotes de 1 kg de ração para ele, uma bola enorme de lã, e algumas coisas para ele arranhar e se divertir. Aproveitei para comprar algumas flores, apenas para enfeitar meu quarto, já que amanhã receberei Esme e Carlisle. Enfim um fio de esperança e de alegria brotava em mim, e de quem mais isso poderia vir?

Dele. O detentor do meu coração, da minha vida. Entrei no quarto e lá estava ele, meu novo companheiro de quarto. Fitava-me literalmente sedento por qualquer tipo de comida. Eu ri de sua expressão faminta e coloquei uma boa quantidade de ração em sua nova tigelinha azul. Na tigelinha verde me preocupei em encher de água, para matar a sua sede.

Deitei na cama e deixei que a noite caísse lá fora, enquanto eu apenas me preocupava em acariciar meu novo amigo, e ver alguns programas na televisão. O dia de amanhã prometia. O sol demorou a aparecer, mas estava fraquíssimo com todas aquelas nuvens o encobrindo. O que era maravilhoso para mim.

Olhei para aquela bolinha de pêlos preta que acabava de despertar de um profundo sono. Sorri para ele, que ainda parecia estar se acostumando com a minha presença. Logo já estava em minha cama pedindo por comida. Sua tigelinha azul estava vazia, enquanto a verde ainda permanecia intacta. _Burra_, pensei. Ele não queria beber água, e sim leite! Quente, por sinal.

Troquei de roupa e desci de novo, apenas para comprar algumas caixas de leite para o meu animalzinho. A ideia de cuidar dele me deixava muito mais animada do que eu estava há algumas horas atrás. Resolvi por comprar alguns produtos de higiene pessoal, já que estava no supermercado. Voltei para meu quarto e lotei sua tigelinha verde de leite quente, que logo mais já estaria vazia. Ouvi o celular avisando que tinha mensagem nova e corri para ler. Eram Esme e Carlisle avisando que logo chegariam.

Ajeitei um pouco mais as flores que tinha comprado ontem, o quarto estava impregnado com aquele cheiro maravilhoso que Esme tanto gostava. Só tive um curto tempo para ajeitar minha aparência, que estava um pouco melhor do que nos últimos dias, já que Esme e Carlisle logo chegaram.

Apertei Esme fortemente, enquanto Carlisle aguardava por sua vez. Meu Deus, eu nunca tinha imaginado como seria ruim passar uma semana sem eles. Logo abracei Carlisle, com a mesma intensidade da anterior. Ambos, após os abraços, fitaram meu amigo. E eu sabia que Esme tinha um pouco de culpa nisso, mas Carlisle não fazia a menor ideia do que aquele pequeno gordo animalzinho estava fazendo ali.

" Foi o Jazz. " E só depois que eu disse isso que eu percebi há quanto tempo eu não falava com alguém conhecido. Meu plano de ficar sozinha por uns tempos não estava, e nunca daria certo. " Ele disse que era para eu não me sentir tão sozinha, tanto como ele está. "

" Ah minha querida! " Esme começou com aquela sua tranquilidade contagiante. " Você deve estar sentindo muita falta dele, não é?" Carlisle a olhou com reprovação e eu apenas ri. Sentia falta de ver a comunicação entre olhares dos dois. Era algo tão complexo.

" É. Eu sinto, mas eu acho que talvez... " Busquei pelas palavras certas, para não me auto-machucar. " Que talvez, isso seja bom para nós dois. "

" Se Emmett estivesse aqui, ele diria que a saudade faz aumentar a vontade de fazer certas coisas. " E nós duas rimos do comentário de Carlisle.

A tarde passou voando, eu mal via a hora quando Carlisle e Esme estavam comigo. Era uma sensação de paz que eu sentia muita falta. Levei os dois para conhecer minha escola de dança, mostrei alguns movimentos novos que eu tinha aprendido. Eles me imploraram para mostrar a coreografia, mas eu tinha que guarda-lá para o dia da minha apresentação, já que eu exigia a presença de ambos no espetáculo.

Quando a noite caiu Carlisle e Esme decidiram por sair e voltar ao quarto deles no hotel, só para não levantar suspeitas. E eu me peguei naquele vazio novamente. Sentei na cama e chamei a bolinha de pêlos para vir comigo, e logo ele já estava lá se enroscando em mim.

" Vejamos... " Virei minha cabeça para esquerda, depois para a direita. _Alisper_. Foi o que eu pensei de primeira, mas aquele nome lembraria muitas coisas. Olhei para ele que parecia ter gostado da ideia e bufei. " Prazer Alisper. " E como uma resposta ele girou na cama, todo alegre.

**Jasper POV**

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos azuis que tinham me dito tais palavras hoje cedo. O menino enlouquecera logo depois das palavras e por sorte Peter apareceu para me tirar dali.

" _Ele também fez o mesmo comigo, e ainda disse que só aceitou estar aqui por não ter para onde ir." _Foram as palavras de Peter para explicar o ocorrido. O menino era humano, ele não tinha nada de vampiro, então como ele sabia sobre nós?

A pergunta latejou em minha mente pela tarde toda. Não conseguia entender, não achava algum sentido em todas as palavras daquele garotinho. Algum de nós tinha feito aquilo, mas não era nem eu, nem Charlotte e muito menos Peter. Um nome passou pela minha mente de relance e de repente tudo pareceu fazer sentido. _Maria_.

Eu só não tinha certeza até que ponto ela seria capaz de querer estragar o meu disfarce, ou a minha _vida_, mas que de fato ela era a maior suspeita desse caso, ela era. Peter e Charlotte me chamaram para uma conversa, mesmo eu já sabendo do que se tratava.

" Como ela pode... " Começou Charlotte sentada no sofá da sala, mexendo sem parar em seu cabelo, em um ato de pura indignação com Maria.

" Não me deixaria surpreso se de fato a chave disso tudo ser mesmo ela. " E de fato não me assustaria. Ela era capaz de muitas coisas, e colocar só mais um casal em sua lista de refeições não era nada comparado ao resto.

" O problema Jasper... " Charlotte me fitou, agora furiosa. " É que o culpado disso tudo é você. " Peter apenas observou a nossa situação, seus sentimentos estavam em conflito, e eu não poderia dizer com exatidão o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

" Charlotte. Sendo Jasper ou não o culpado, temos que ver essa história. O garoto sabe de coisas que ele não deveria saber, e não podemos culpar Jasper pela loucura de Maria. Você a conhece tão bem quanto eu Charlotte, ela é doida. "

E nós concordamos com o que Peter tinha dito, Maria realmente era louca. Eu só não concordava com a parte de que eu não era culpado, pois eu era. Literalmente. Os dois começaram uma pequena discussão e eu decidi que ali era a minha deixa.

Voltei para o meu quarto a passos lentos e me tranquei. Por horas e horas fiquei pensando no que era melhor fazer. Falar com Maria e pedir explicações, ou ganhar a confiança do garoto e descobrir tudo por ele mesmo. E a última opção soou como a melhor tanto para mim, quanto para Peter e Charlotte. A noite caiu, mas praticamente sem estrelas no céu. Aquilo indicava um dia sem sol. Sorri contente, por poder falar com o garoto novamente.

Peguei meu celular e dei uma escapada da casa. Charlotte e Peter continuaram lá, vendo algum filme. Até tinham me chamado, mas eu não me sentia confortável e nem querido ali, pelo menos não pelo lado da ruiva.

Caminhei muito e apenas parei quando cheguei em algum parque. Para ser sincero, não fazia à menor ideia de onde eu estava, mas eu não me importava com isso. Apertei o aparelho em minha mão, desde que eu tinha mandado aquela mensagem à Alice, eu não tinha mais ligado-o. Deitei na grama e tomei coragem ao abrir o aparelho.

O problema é que não tinha nenhuma mensagem de resposta.

**Alice POV**

Tinha sido uma tarde tão diferente das outras, que eu nem ao menos tive tempo de responder a mensagem de Jazz. Talvez ele não quisesse uma resposta, e ele estava no direito dele, mas o problema é que eu me sentia na obrigação de responder tal ato fofo de sua parte. Decidi aguardar mais um tempo e lhe dar alguma boa resposta.

Esperei a madrugada passar e a manhã toda dediquei à minha dança. Era quase tarde do dia seguinte e eu tinha acabado de chegar do ensaio quando finalmente tomei coragem para escrever a resposta. Tomei o aparelho em minhas mãos e comecei. Ah como era difícil.

_Jazz... me desculpe pela demora. Eu definitivamente não sabia o que escrever. _

E isso era a maior verdade. Aquela mensagem retalhara meu coração em pedaços pela saudade que veio, e logo depois foi colado cada pedacinho com a chegada de Alisper. Percebi que eu tinha coisa demais para falar, e que não caberia em apenas uma mensagem. Comecei a escrever mais rápido, para chegar tudo de uma vez.

_Eu queria agradecer pela sua mensagem, mas tive medo que você não quisesse ler uma mensagem minha. Eu te entendo, ok? Saiba que a bolinha gorda de pêlos já tem um nome, e você vai adorar saber. É Alisper. _

Ofendi o celular quando vi que o limite de espaços tinha acabado. Espero que ele não resolva estar com o celular a mão nesse exato momento, já que eu gostaria tanto que ele lesse tudo de uma vez só.

_Enfim, se você não quiser que eu mande outra como essa, me avise, tá bom? Eu entenderei. Eu amo você Jazz, e sempre vou te amar._

Eu não queria mais escrever, aquilo estava me matando. Joguei o celular dentro de minha mochila, peguei Alisper no colo e fui para o quarto de Carlisle e Esme, que ficavam dois andares a baixo do meu. Eles eram meu único porto seguro naquele momento.

**Jasper POV**

Eu já estava prestes a ir caçar quando o celular vibrou em minha mão. Minhas esperanças voltaram, voltei a me deitar na grama e abri o aparelho de olhos fechados. Palavras não expressavam minha felicidade ao ver o nome de Alice ali.

Li e reli a mensagem incontáveis vezes, e toda nova vez que eu lia me trazia um tipo de alegria diferente. Alisper. A mistura de Alice e Jasper. Aquele nome era maravilhoso, e ela tinha pensado em nós. Só em nós. A pequena sabia exatamente como me deixar feliz, há quilômetros de distância dela mesma. Apertei rapidamente os pequenos botões e me peguei escrevendo sem pausa.

_**(Find me here, and speak to me. **__**I want to feel you, I need to hear you. You are the light, that's leading me to the place where I will find peace, again.)**_

_**(Me encontre e fale comigo. Eu quero sentir você, eu preciso ouvir você. Você é a luz que está me guiando para o lugar onde eu encontrarei paz, novamente.)**_

_Alice, eu sei. Nós não deveríamos estar mandando essas mensagens, mas eu não consigo. Espero que você ainda esteja aí, eu quero conversar. Preciso falar com você, por favor._

E meu ser suplicava para que ela ainda estivesse com o celular em mãos, que ainda tivesse o pensamento preso em mim. Eu queria uma resposta, queria conversar com Alice, mesmo que sem ouvir sua voz. Era melhor assim.

**Alice POV**

Parei em frente à porta do quarto onde estavam Esme e Carlisle, ao lembrar que Alisper ainda não tinha comido. Voltei para meu quarto e lotei a sua tigelinha azul de ração, enquanto com a verde, apenas me dei o trabalho de esquentar no pequeno microondas que havia no quarto. Toda a luz do quarto estava apagada, e as cortinas impediam a entrada de luz das ruas e foi assim que vi uma luz suspeita vindo de dentro de minha mochila. Lembrei-me de meu celular, da mensagem e de Jasper.

Em um segundo eu já estava com o aparelho em mãos e lia a pequena mensagem. Calculei o fuso horário e imaginei que lá fosse madrugada. Sentei na cama e comecei a digitar uma nova mensagem.

_**(You are the strength that keeps me walking. Y**__**ou are the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the life to my soul. You are my purpose, you are everything.)**_

_**(Você é a força que me faz andar. Você é a esperança que me faz confiar. Você é a vida para minha alma. Você é meu propósito, você é tudo.)**_

_Ah meu Jazz, que saudade que eu sinto de você! Pelo amor de Deus, me diga que você está bem apesar de tudo.__Eu preciso saber se você está bem... por favor. Diga a verdade._

_E a propósito, você gostou do nome? Quando eu vejo aquele bichinho eu só penso em você Jazz. Ele não poderia ter outro nome!_

Mandei as duas mensagens seguidas e abracei o celular contra o peito, esperando a resposta. Mais nada me importava, até me esqueci de Alisper, que também tinha me trocado pela ração. Eu estava falando com Jasper, mesmo que por mensagem, mas estávamos nos falando. Era isso que importava.

Parecia uma eternidade até a outra mensagem chegar. Chegaram três de uma vez só e eu não consegui conter o meu sorriso.

_**(And how can I stand here with you**__**, and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?) **_

_**(E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você, e não me comover com você? Diga-me, como isso poderia ficar melhor?) **_

_Não me fale em saudades Alice, nesses dias eu só tenho sentido isso. E parece que se passaram séculos! Eu estou relativamente bem, tirando você sabe o quê. Estou morando com Peter e Charlotte, e você?_

_Eu amei o nome Alice, não poderia ser melhor. Quero que você o abrace toda a vez que se sentir sozinha, e pensar que sou eu, posso contar com você para isso?_

_E acho que estou tendo alguns progressos em relação aos humanos, mas ainda não é quase nada. E você minha pequena, fale sobre você. Como está?_

Levantei da cama e puxei Alisper para meu colo, que logo se aninhou e dormiu. Voltei a me concentrar nas respostas.

**Jasper POV**

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Era incrível como Alice tinha o poder de me fazer feliz. Era um simples oi, por uma simples mensagem, que já iluminava meu dia. E logo agora que estávamos há mais de uma semana sem nos falarmos, aquilo tudo valia mais que muita coisa que pessoas davam tanta importância.

_**(You calm the storms**__**, and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.)**_

_**(Você acalma as tempestades e você me dá repouso. Você me segura em suas mãos, você não me deixará cair.) **_

_Eu estou vivendo em um hotel Jazz. No momento Carlisle e Esme também estão aqui. Chegaram hoje e disseram que sentem muito a sua falta, não sou só eu, viu?_

_Não precisa me pedir para fazer isso. Toda vez que eu o abraço eu penso em você. Aliás, é inevitável. Em tudo o que eu faço, eu me pego pensando em você..._

_Viu Jazz, você não machucou ninguém. Você é forte, eu sei que é. Eu apostaria em você. Eu apostaria todas as minhas fichas em você. _

Eu sorri com as palavras da minha pequena. Mesmo se Alice não tivesse o dom de ver o futuro, eu sei que ela apostaria em mim do mesmo jeito. Não posso dizer que ela foi a única a confiar em mim, mas é dela que vem o sentimento mais verdadeiro.

Fiquei aliviado ao ver que Carlisle e Esme estavam com ela. Mesmo Alice sendo poderosa do jeito que é, eu não gostava da ideia dela sozinha pelo mundo. Se eu não podia cuidar dela, pelo menos Carlisle e Esme estavam por lá para fazer meu trabalho.

_Eu também sinto falta de todos, em específico de uma baixinha que tem medo de filmes de terror, sabia? Não sabe o quanto ela me faz falta..._

_E sabe, essa baixinha é bem pentelha. Por que eu me pego pensando nela todo dia, e ela insiste em continuar no meu pensamento! E eu adoro isso. Aliás, eu não adoro. Eu amo._

_Eu ainda não machuquei ninguém Alice, ainda. Não sei quanto tempo aguentarei fazendo o que ando fazendo, mas estou me esforçando. É para isso que estou aqui._

**Alice POV**

Eu sorri satisfeita com o esforço esboçado por Jasper em sua última mensagem. Eu me orgulhava de ter o escolhido para ser meu eterno parceiro. Jasper não desistiria tão fácil como qualquer outro faria no lugar dele. Afinal, matar era tão fácil para uma pessoa com um passado igual ao dele.

Mas Jasper era diferente, ele estava disposto a mudar. E há muito tempo vinha demonstrando isso não só para mim, mas para todos. Era minha obrigação estar ao seu lado, eu devo ajudá-lo sempre.

_**(You steal my heart and you take my breath away**__**. Would you take me in? **__**Take me deeper now.) **_

_**(Você roubou meu coração e levou meu fôlego. Você vai me receber? Vai me atrair mais ainda?)**_

_Essa baixinha é bem sortuda, não é? Ter um homem desses aos seus pés é literalmente maravilhoso. Acho que estou com um pouco de inveja, acredita?_

_Jazz... nós vamos poder conversar por mensagens nos outros dias? Se você não quiser tudo bem, mas nós não estamos perto. Não vou estragar seus planos, eu prometo._

_E eu sei que você vai conseguir! Logo estaremos juntos de novo, pode ter certeza. E eu nunca mais vou deixar você ir. Leu bem? __Nunca mais._

_**(Cause you are all I want, you are all I need. **__**You are everything, everything.)**_

_**(Porque você é tudo o que eu quero, você é tudo o que eu preciso. Você é tudo, tudo.)**_

* * *

**Oi gente! Eu sumi , me desculpem! Poderia ficar aqui enumerando váárias desculpas, mas a principal é: a falta de criatividade. Meu Deus, eu penei pra conseguir fazer esse capítulo, ainda mais que eu o perdi duas vezes, e claro, reescrevi duas vezes também. Enfim, acreditem que o menino que parece o Jasper sumiu?! Eu não sei se ele mudou de escola, mas... não tenho acesso a sala dele e naão o vejo mais no intervalo. Estranho... ! Que azar, foi macumba de vocêes! haha brincadeira tá gente?**

**Bom! Sejam bem legaaais e cliquem no botãozinho verde a baixo e deixe uma Karol muito feliz certo?! Valeu gente.**

**Um beijo !**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Sexto Capítulo – Jasper POV

AA madrugada tinha sido perfeita. Eu tinha finalmente conversado com Alice e o alívio dentro de mim era imenso. De repente tudo parecia ter algum sentido para mim. O dia acordava e decidi por voltar para casa. A conversa com Alice durara a madrugada toda, e infelizmente ela disse que tinha que treinar. Não disse exatamente para o quê, mas eu acreditava fielmente nela.

Quando cheguei à casa de Peter, pude constatar que o dia nascera, mas sem sol. As nuvens o encobriam sem piedade. E isso era minha deixa para visitar o menininho. Nem esperei por Peter e Charlotte resolverem se arrumar. Tomei meu banho e logo estava pronto, fui sozinho.

Quando cheguei fui recebido com enormes sorrisos. Aos poucos eu tinha conquistado a confiança daquelas crianças, e sempre que podia eu lia algumas histórias para eles. Christopher era um dos meninos que eu mais gostava. Ele sempre era o primeiro a vir me receber, deixando Peter e Charlotte para trás. Eu gostava de lembrar de suas palavras.

" Tio! Você é bem quieto igualzinho a mim, é por isso que eu gosto de você! " E ele me abraçou forte, igual a todas as vezes que ele me via. Chris tinha apenas uma amiguinha, a Mikaela. Ela tinha dois anos a menos que ele, mas os dois se davam muito bem. Às vezes quando via ambos brincarem, eu lembrava de Alice comigo.

" TIO! " Logo avistei Christopher, agarrando as pequenas mãos de Mikaela, correndo em minha direção. Eu era forçado a sorrir ao ver aquela cena, era um amor de criança. Um amor sincero.

" Conta uma história pra gente?! " Pediu Mikaela, com seus olhos marrons brilhando. Como se eu aguentasse negar um pedido desses. Puxei um pequeno banquinho de madeira e sentei na frente dos dois. Logo uma pequena platéia aguardava o início da história. Busquei por algum livro de conto de fadas e comecei.

Eu fingia que respirava apenas para não ter problemas, mas evitava ao máximo não sentir aquele cheiro que tanto incomodava a minha garganta.

" Então o cavaleiro gritou para a princesa... " No meio do conto notei a presença do garoto no meio da platéia, ouvindo com atenção a história lida por mim. Ele ainda sentia raiva, muita raiva por sinal. Mas não se comparava ao ataque de fúria do dia passado.

Quando terminei a história, o menino já tinha voltado ao seu quarto. Peter tinha acabado de chegar e escutou o fim da minha história, sorrindo pelo meu progresso.

" Nem parece o Jasper de semana passada. " Para ser sincero, não tinha reparado tanta mudança assim. A mesma aflição de semana passada permanecia aqui. O medo era constante. A imaginação fértil de como matar todos esses pequenos seres ainda estava aqui. Só que de certa forma, Chris e Mikaela vinham aos poucos conquistando meu coração.

" Valeu. Então Peter, posso falar com o garoto? " Perguntei ansiando por uma resposta positiva.

" O nome dele é Drake, e é claro que você pode ir. " Peter me deu as costas, indo falar com Charlotte que chegava apenas agora. Aproveitei que Chris e Mikaela tinham ido brincar, e fui ao quarto que Drake dividia com mais alguns garotos. A porta estava aberta, já que era proibido ficar trancado no quarto.

" Entra. " Ele disse sem ao menos eu me anunciar. Obedeci ao garoto e entrei no quarto. Drake estava deitado exatamente como no dia anterior. Os seus sentimentos eram confusos. Hora ele expressava uma felicidade enorme, hora ele ficava furioso. Parecia que ele sabia da minha habilidade e tentava, com sucesso, me enganar. " Me desculpe por ontem, as vezes eu não consigo me controlar. "

" Tudo bem. " Eu não sabia exatamente o que falar já que não esperava por um pedido de desculpas vindo do garoto. Sentei na cama de um de seus companheiros de quarto e fiquei de frente para ele. Fiquei um tempo em silêncio pensando no que falar. Eu deveria ter planejado isso de madrugada, mas tive compromissos melhores. Sorri com a lembrança. " Como você sabe? " Foi a única coisa que eu consegui construir em minha mente, e ele apenas riu.

" Deve ser porque eu me transformei em um. " Drake dissera aquilo com total calma. Ele não poderia ser um de nós. Tinha a pele clara sim, mas não tinha a nossa frieza. Seu coração batia, ele respirava. Drake exalava vida. Não tinha como. E eu só percebi que ele usava um cachecol naquele exato momento no qual ele começou a retirar a peça de roupa. E então eu pude ver uma marca de mordida enorme estancada em seu pescoço.

" Tio Jazz!!! " Eu ainda permanecia em estado de choque quando Chris e Mikaela entraram correndo no quarto. Quando eu me dei conta Drake já tinha tapado a sua cicatriz e sorria, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A conversa tinha acabado por hoje, já que eu não conseguiria correr do casal de crianças. " Vamos brincar, vamos. Vamos! "

Mikaela começou a puxar a barra da minha calça, praticamente implorando para que eu fosse jogar algum jogo de tabuleiro com eles. Christopher subiu na cama de Drake, puxando o cobertor do garoto e o chamando.

" O jogo é para quatro jogadores. Vem com a gente! " E Drake sorriu, mostrando pela primeira vez um sentimento sincero de felicidade. Então fomos nós quatro jogar, mas a verdade é que eu não tinha me concentrado nem um pouco no jogo, muito menos em suas regras.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOooOooOoO**

O sangue escorria pela minha boca, mas a minha garganta ainda continuava a queimar. Caçar cervos não estava mais dando conta da minha sede. Logo teria que caçar algo maior, caso contrário faria alguma besteira. Ainda mais com aquele garoto tão ameaçador por perto.

_Drake_. O nome dele insistia em ecoar em minha mente. Como aquele garoto tinha uma marca de mordida? Drake não parecia nem de longe um vampiro, e de fato ele não era um. Seus pais morreram nas mãos da nossa raça, provavelmente pelas mãos de Maria, e ele tinha sido poupado. Por algum propósito ou apenas para causar mais problemas. E eu precisava descobrir as peças que faltavam desse quebra-cabeça, de certa forma eu me sentia ligado àquele garoto.

Ouvi Peter me chamar ao longe avisando que a caçada tinha terminado. Ele e Charlotte decidiram vir comigo, já que fazia mais de uma semana que os dois não caçavam. Portanto, tive que dividir a minha caça com os dois, e ainda dei a maior parte para eles. E como prêmio minha sede não estava saciada, e não poderia ver o garoto no dia seguinte.

Queimei a minha roupa logo que cheguei em casa, estava toda ensaguentada e aquele cheiro não ajudava em nada. Tomei um novo banho, retirando por completo o sangue dos animais da caçada de mais cedo. Peguei uma toalha e comecei a secar meu cabelo, enquanto procurava meu celular pelo quarto.

Um cheiro maldito invadiu minhas narinas. Maria estava por perto e com segundas intenções na sua lista de sentimentos. Joguei o celular de volta a minha mochila, não queria que Maria descobrisse que eu estava mantendo contato com Alice. Charlotte estava do outro lado da porta do meu quarto quando gritou avisando que eu tinha visita. Como se eu não soubesse. Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e continuei a secar meus cabelos enquanto descia as escadas da casa.

" Eu não gosto da presença dela aqui. " Charlotte sussurrou para mim, mesmo sabendo que todos da casa ouviam o que ela falava. Maria apenas rosnou da sala. " Se vocês forem brigar, fora de casa. " Eu não brigaria com Maria, apenas se fosse para matá-la. E por enquanto isso não me interessava.

" Então? " Perguntei ao mesmo tempo que me jogava no sofá. Maria era a última _pessoa_ que eu gostaria de ver ainda mais naquela hora. Desejaria estar mandando algumas mensagens para Alice e contar para ela sobre Drake. Talvez ela tenha visto algo sobre o garoto, ou apenas tenha um palpite. Alice sempre foi boa nisso.

" Eu quero o garoto. " Levantei de susto do sofá. Então Maria estava admitindo que realmente tinha sido ela que matara os pais do garoto. Soquei a mesa, como ela podia?! Estava no território de Peter e Charlotte, sabia que poderia causar problemas para ambos. E fez aquilo na intenção de me atingir! " Eu o transformei, ele é meu Jasper. "

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Maria tinha estragado a vida do garoto e não o levaria com tanta facilidade.

"Ah Jasper." Ela levantou do sofá e começou a caminhar em minha direção. A proximidade com ela já estava me deixando mais nervoso do que eu podia. Maria me empurrou contra o sofá em uma agilidade que eu nunca vira nela. Quando acordei do choque ela estava sentada no meu colo, com a boca próxima ao meu ouvido. "Você sabe que ele acreditará em mim."

Com toda minha força empurrei Maria, que destruiu uma parte da parede que dividia a cozinha da sala. Charlotte gritava do andar de cima e em um segundo estava expulsando Maria e eu da sua casa.

Bufei derrotado. Maria tinha conseguido me irritar e de quebra jogou-me contra Charlotte novamente. Peguei minhas malas e quando estava descendo as escadas encontrei com Peter, um pouco triste.

" Briguei com Charlotte mas consegui manter você aqui. Da próxima vez Jasper, vai com calma. " E foi só o que ele me disse, caminhando de volta para o seu quarto. Não via nenhum sentimento vindo da parte da ruiva e nem sentia seu cheiro, significando que ela estava fora graças à briga com Peter.

Separei algum dinheiro que eu guardava e deixei na mesa da sala, para pagar o estrago que eu fizera mais cedo. Larguei minhas malas novamente no quarto e peguei meu celular, correndo em disparada. Só parei quando me dei conta de que já estava fora dos Estados Unidos.

**Alice POV**

Eu treinava com uma vontade que nunca tive. O sorriso não saia do meu rosto e todas as outras bailarinas me olhavam, de cara. A cada dia eu melhorava meus movimentos e a coreografa ficava impressionada com a minha rapidez de pegar as coreografias que ela passava. A minha melhora nos passos me animava mais ainda.

Eu já fazia giros perfeitos e sabia a maioria dos requisitos para fazer uma belíssima apresentação. Meus pés doíam levemente, mas nada se comparava a dor que as outras bailarinas expressavam. Talvez fosse injustiça me colocar em comparação com as outras, já que me machucar era tão difícil. Fitei Sarah, uma garota brasileira muito bonita por sinal, cair no chão e começar a chorar. Seu pé estava levemente torto para a direita e levaram-na direto para o hospital. Ela era a sexta desde que eu chegara aqui. Era disso que eu falava. Isso nunca aconteceria comigo.

Minha cabeça começou a girar e eu já não sentia mais o chão. Sabia o que significava isso, logo as imagens começaram a aparecer em minha mente como curtos flashes. Jasper tinha sangue escorrendo pela sua boca e pescoço, mas eu não sabia distinguir se era sangue humano ou de meros animais. A imagem cortava para um pequeno garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos dourados, mas eu nunca vira aquele garoto na vida.

E outra imagem começou em câmera lenta, com alguma mulher sentada no colo do Jasper.

" Lice! ALICE! " Uma mão fechou com tudo em meu rosto, me fazendo sair do transe. Apertei meus olhos e a minha visão começou a voltar lentamente. Poly fora quem me dera o tapa, na tentativa de me fazer voltar. " Ufa, você acordou. Chamamos uma ambulância, está bem? Fique aqui quietinha. "

" Eu estou bem Poly. Acho que não me alimentei direito, foi isso. " Foi a primeira desculpa mais humana que consegui pensar. Olhei a minha volta e todas as bailarinas estavam por perto, preocupadas com meu estado de saúde. Tudo bem que isso acontecia praticamente todos os dias, mas para elas eu parecia tão forte, tão inquebrável. E de fato eu era, só que nunca passaria pelas suas cabeças de que eu tinha acabado de ter uma visão, na qual meu marido estava com outra no colo. " Cancelem a ambulância, por favor. Eu vou para casa, meus _pais_ estão de passeio por aqui e meu pai é médico. Prometo me cuidar. " E todas me olharam com desconfiança quando eu comecei a me levantar. Poly segurou minha mão na tentativa de me ajudar, mas eu já tinha conseguido sozinha. " Obrigada. " Sorri para ela e juntei minhas coisas, pegando o rumo de casa.

Abri a porta do quarto e lá estavam Carlisle, Esme e Alisper. Os dois primeiros pareciam preocupados enquanto o terceiro apenas pedia por comida.

" Me ligaram. " Disse Carlisle. " Teve outra visão? Você está bem? "

" Sim, estou. " Falei enquanto enchia as tigelinhas de Alisper, que parecia não comer há dias. " Tive uma visão com imagens estranhas, só isso. "

" Quer nos contar querida? " Perguntou Esme, que permanecia sentada na cama ao lado de seu marido.

" Foi estranho... " Me joguei no colo de Esme, que começou com seu cafuné que eu tanto adorava. " Primeiro eu via Jasper. Ele tinha sangue escorrendo de sua boca, mas não mostrava de quem pertencia. Não sei se era de algum animal, ou se era de alguma pessoa. " Estremeci com a última palavra. E se Jasper não tivesse conseguido controlar-se?

" Você sabe que Jasper não te decepcionaria de novo, não sabe? " Eu não conseguia ver a face de Esme, mas sabia que ela estava sorrindo. De certa forma com aquele sorriso ela me passava tranqüilidade. E no fundo eu sabia que Jasper não faria isso.

" Continue. " Pediu Carlisle apreensivo.

" Então a imagem pulou para um garotinho. Ele aparentava ter um seis ou sete anos de idade. Era branco, mas não tão branco quanto nós. Tinha olhos azuis e um cabelo bem dourado, lembrando o de Rosalie. Ele parecia apreensivo, com medo de alguma coisa. Eu nunca vi esse garoto e não faço a menor ideia de quem seja. " Conforme eu falava, a imagem voltava a minha mente como se eu estivesse vivendo-a. " O garoto estava deitado em alguma cama... " Eu falava enquanto a visão voltava novamente. " E tem uma porta, e eu vejo alguém abrindo essa porta. Alguém da altura de Jasper, mas não sei dizer ao certo se é ele. "

" Pode ser mesmo o Jasper. " Esme falou retirando-me do transe da visão anterior. " Talvez você devesse falar com ele. "

" É... talvez. " Lembrei que a essa hora ele deveria estar esperando uma mensagem minha, ou talvez ele estivesse com alguém em seu colo. Fechei o punho ao lembrar da imagem. Quem era aquela? Quem ela achava que era?

" Foi isso? " Perguntou Carlisle, totalmente intrigado com as novidades que eu tinha contado. Decidi por ocultar a última imagem da visão, não mudaria nada falar ou não. Apenas me deixaria mais nervosa por compartilhar aquilo. Respondi que sim com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que via Carlisle levantar da cama e andar de um lado para o outro pensativo. " Estranho... " Começou ele, pensando em como terminar a frase. " Acho que vou ligar para o Jazz. Talvez ele possa nos dizer algo sobre isso. "

Esme fuzilou-o com os olhos e se desfez do meu abraço, indo em direção ao marido.

" Alice, você se importa se eu for conversar com Carlisle um pouquinho a sós? " E eu comecei a rir. Eu tinha entendido o que Esme queria dizer com aquele olhar mortal. Fazia parte dos anos de convivência, você acaba aprendendo a interpretar.

" Pode deixar que eu falo com o Jasper. " Carlisle me olhou surpreso, enquanto Esme tentava segurar a explosão de felicidade que surgia dentro dela. " Ontem conversamos um pouco, por mensagem de celular. Acho que ele já está pronto para voltar a conversar comigo... "

Então Carlisle e Esme concordaram e me deixaram ligar, portanto que eu contasse tudo para os dois depois. E é lógico que eu contaria, só não sabia quando eu tomaria coragem para falar com Jasper depois da visão de hoje, mas eu omiti essa parte para os dois.

" Bom. Eu e seu _pai_ vamos passear por aí, namorar um pouco. " E nos despedimos. Alisper pulou no meu colo quando ambos foram embora, talvez ele se sentisse mais livre quando só estava eu e ele. Era engraçado ouvir Esme referindo-se a Carlisle como meu pai, não que ele não fosse, mas era estranho. E era admirável ver como os dois se amavam, e estavam livres para sair por aí e dar uma namorada. Eu sorri, com uma pitada de inveja.

Fitei por alguns segundos o celular e optei por levá-lo comigo. Abri o pequeno armário do quarto e busquei por alguma roupa decente. Eu estava há mais de uma semana aqui e não tinha ido a nenhum shopping! Não que eu fosse maníaca por compras igual à Rosalie, mas era algo necessário. Coloquei um sobretudo lilás e branco, calcei uma sapatilha da mesma cor e vesti meu gorro branco.

Comecei a caminhar pelas ruas enquanto o vento gelado batia no meu rosto, não me incomodando nem um pouco. Ao contrário, eu adorava aquela mínima sensação de frio que me atingia. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos imitando os humanos que passavam correndo ao meu lado, loucos para chegarem em casa ou em algum lugar quente.

Sorri satisfeita quando cheguei ao meu destino. Lojas e mais lojas. Roupa de inverno de marca! Sapatos raros que eu nunca acharia nos Estados Unidos. Meu coração parecia que ia começar a bater de tão feliz que eu estava naquele momento. Entrei em uma loja que a vitrine tinha me interessado. Saquei o cartão de crédito e comecei a festa.

**Jasper POV**

Alice estava atrasada. Ela deveria ter me mandado uma mensagem há uma hora. Talvez algo acontecera, ou ela apenas esquecera. Não, Alice não era disso. Ela não esqueceria. Sentei em alguma pedra e observei tudo a minha volta. Eu estava na fronteira dos Estados Unidos com o México, no lado mexicano. Era noite e ali não era muito movimentado, apenas por pessoas que tentavam em vão atravessar a fronteira. Era possível ouvir vários tiros, alguns apenas de ameaças, outros realmente atingiam seus alvos.

Digitei uma pequena mensagem perguntando onde ela estava. Aguardaria resposta pela madrugada toda. Não tinha cara para voltar à casa de Peter e Charlotte devido à briga com Maria. Drake estaria dormindo e seria um pouco estranho aparecer lá a essas horas da noite. Minha única opção era esperar por Alice.

Jogava um joguinho qualquer do celular quando uma mensagem finalmente chegou. Suspirei aliviado, fazia quatro horas que eu estava aguardando a tal mensagem.

_Desculpa... eu estava um pouco ocupada no shopping, você sabe como eu sou. Preciso falar algo sério com você._

Podia ser só uma impressão boba minha, mas Alice estava fria comigo. Justo na hora que eu deveria estar frio com ela, levando em conta as horas que ela me fez esperar. Só que eu nunca conseguia brigar com a baixinha. E o pior era ler que ela tinha me trocado por meras compras, mas era bom para ela. Ao menos Alice se divertia.

_Tudo bem, não consigo ficar bravo. Você também sabe como eu sou. Bom, estou esperando você falar._

Logo depois chegou a primeira mensagem, pedindo para aguardar já que a história era grande. Joguei a cabeça para trás, fitando as estrelas no céu. Dia de muito sol amanhã. O celular vibrou duas vezes e decidi por ver as novas mensagens.

_Primeiro: quem é a desgraçada do seu colo? Jazz, por favor! Fale-me. Eu estou pirando pensando nessa mulher. Não é a primeira vez que ela aparece em uma visão minha..._

_Fala pra mim que eu a destruo em cinco segundos pra você! Quero saber! Fala logo!_

Fitei o celular incrédulo. Alice estava com tanto ciúmes assim de Maria? Entristeci. Alice ficava tão bonitinha com ciúmes, e eu nem estava ao seu lado para poder degustar disso. E fiquei mais incrédulo ainda com a raiva que Alice colocou em suas palavras, ela realmente queria matar Maria.

_É Maria. Você sabe quem é. Não aconteceu nada, sua visão deveria ter continuado e visto quando eu a joguei contra a parede da casa de Peter e Charlotte, bobinha._

**Alice POV**

Respirei aliviada com a última mensagem de Jazz. Eu odiava aquela tal de Maria, mesmo nunca tendo estado cara a cara com tal. No fundo eu sabia que Jasper não tinha nada com ela, mas era difícil ver aquela imagem estando tão distante dele. Comecei a escrever a mensagem mais importante, comentando sobre o garotinho.

_Na mesma visão eu vi um garotinho, ele tem os cabelos dourados e olhos azuis. É bem branquinho também, você sabe quem é?_

E em uma velocidade incrível a resposta já tinha chego.

_Ele se chama Drake. Eu o conheci esses dias Lice. Ele é muito estranho. Drake tem uma mordida de vampiro no pescoço, mas respira, seu coração bate. Ele é humano._

_Ele é humano Alice, eu não entendo isso. Maria matou seus pais e veio me pedir o garoto, dizendo que o tinha transformado. Eu continuo sem entender._

_Você viu mais alguma coisa?_

Apurei os fatos. Então, o garoto tinha uma mordida de vampiro no pescoço e Maria afirmava ter transformado o garoto. Só que existia um problema. Ele respirava, seu coração batia, ele tinha sangue correndo em suas veias. Talvez ele fosse um meio-vampiro. Não... se ele fosse Jasper teria sentido o cheiro. Um meio-vampiro é diferente de um humano e muito mais diferente de um vampiro.

Cruzei as pernas e comecei a pensar. Fechei os olhos e tentei ao máximo me concentrar, na tentativa de alguma nova imagem aparecer em minha mente. Quase nunca isso funcionava, mas ocorriam as exceções.

Quando eu abri os olhos eu não estava mais no meu quarto. Estava naquele mesmo cômodo que o menino estava em minha visão anterior. E o garoto estava ali deitado na cama, de certa forma parecia que ele sabia que eu estava ali, mas era impossível.

O garoto lentamente levantou da cama, passando ao meu lado. E nesse momento ele virou-se para mim e sorriu. Ele sabia que eu estava lá. Começou a correr com a mesma velocidade de um vampiro e eu fui atrás. Logo estávamos em uma floresta e o garoto caçava. Absorvia o sangue de um cervo e jogou a carcaça contra mim, que pelo susto bati a cabeça em uma árvore.

Coloquei a mão na cabeça e sacudi-a. Estava doendo pela batida. Olhei em minha volta e eu estava de volta ao meu quarto. Constatei que bati a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e ri pela minha idiotice.

_Alice, você está ai?_

Era a nova mensagem de Jazz. Deixei-o esperando, coitado.

_Ele é um vampiro Jasper. Eu acabei de ter uma visão que parecia muito real. E ele sabia que eu estava lá Jasper. Ele __**sorriu**__ para mim._

_Ele caçava animais e jogou um corpo em mim, então eu acordei. Talvez ele não quisesse que eu visse o resto, ou então ele estivesse com medo. _

_Investigue Jasper, ele tem algum poder novo. Algum poder que provavelmente Maria quer ter ao seu lado. Tome cuidado, por favor._

* * *

**Olá gente, que saudades de voces! Tudo bem? Espero que sim! Férias prolongadas foram ótimas, mas as aulas tão sendo legais por incrível que pareça aqui haha, tenho a ligeira impressão de que é porque as provas e trabalhos ainda não começaram.! Mas voltando ao foco, eu gostei desse capítulo, achei interessante... claro que eu espero que voces achem o mesmo né, e comentem claro huhu :x.**

**No último capítulo eu disse que o menino parecido com o Jasper tinha sumido, pois bem... ele reapareceu, e não sei...ele é muito Cullen! Haha. Ele é branquelinho, e te olha assim com a maior cara de "o seu cheiro está me encomodando"; as vezes sem querer nos intervalos nós nos damos umas encaradas...haha, tá engraçado. Ps: o cabelo dele cresceu hehe! Mas que isso importa? Ninguém le mesmo snif... hausidhauidsh**

**Agora quero agradecer a review do pessoal que não tem login aqui, os que tem fiquem atentos, já respondi e obrigada, claro:**

_Hale Natyy: oooie,_ _eu quase perdi de vez o Jasper "paraguaio" de vista haha, mas ele reapareceu...fiz questão de comentar no fim para você saber o fim que levou rs... espero que tenha gostado!_

_Vanessa Hale: aah é verdade, é uma pena que eles não sejam tão famosos tipo Edward e Bella, mas são tão perfas né? Enfim, agora tem mais fics dele pra voce curtir :D! Obrigada pela review._

_Lice Cullen ~: 1 hora da manhã? que bom que era férias né haha, nossa, mas é muito bom sair lendo e não parar mais XD! Huum, Everything do Lifehouse é linda, no próximo capítulo eu espero conseguir encaixar uma música bonitinha também! Valeu pela review, de coração!_

_carolpulga: e me diz, quem não quer um Jazz? Sonho de consumooo hahaha, ele é perfa, muuito perfa! Brigada pela review, espero que a continuação esteja digna de alisper n.n. BeijO!_

_Maree: obrigada! espero que goste desse capítulo também!_

_MMMM: iiih pessoa, imagina eu! To super anciosa pra escrever o reencontro dos dois, imagina só que lindo? Aí aí! Obrigada pela revieww! Continue comentando ! XD  
_

**Bom gente obrigada pelas reviews, foram 10 dessa vez! Eu adorei! Fiquei super feliz e animada, muito obrigada mesmo...de coração! Até o capítulo seteee! Beijos**


End file.
